L'ABC d'un Paradoxe
by Gwendolen66
Summary: Le KuroFai en 26 lettres... L'abécédaire touche à sa fin !
1. A Comme Art

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

**Introduction :** Hi there ! Ceci est la première lettre d'un alphabet consacré à nos chéris nationaux, j'ai nommé Kurowan et Fyefye x3 Comme vous l'avez certainement compris, il s'agit à chaque fois d'un drabble (du moins j'essaie) sur ce couple sortant de l'ordinaire (l) Hope you'll like it :3  
**Rating :** Je mets T pour tout prévenir… Mais ça ira du K au, pourquoi pas, M.

**XxX**

**A… Comme Art**

Il avait été difficile à Kurogané de mettre un mot sur la manière dont il se sentait vis-à-vis de Fye. Le magicien avait toujours été une source d'intérêt pour lui, dès le premier regard, chez la Sorcière des Dimensions – il était le premier qu'il avait vu.

Pas qu'il aurait admis à ce moment là qu'il ressentait quoique ce soit face à ce blondinet, si beau qu'il pouvait être avec ses surprenants et si expressifs yeux bleus, si étrange qu'il pouvait paraître dans le moindre de ses gestes, de ses mots. Mais c'était comme si, dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, le fil du Destin les avait liés instantanément tous deux – jusqu'à la fin. Inutile de dire qu'il est difficile, dès lors, de voir l'autre comme un simple passant dont on n'a rien à faire. Même si on le souhaite ardemment au moment présent.

Ils étaient alors chacun des inconnus, l'un pour l'autre et chacun pour soi. Deux personnes blessées, deux personnes volées – l'une sans larmes, et l'autre sans cœur de rechange.

Mais au fond, Kurogané savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas dire « qui l'eut cru », tout comme pour Fye. Ils avaient toujours su. Que l'autre était leur évidence.

Et comme Fye venait le rejoindre sur l'herbe légèrement humide, devant la lune naissante, Kurogané le regarda se blottir contre lui avec ce naturel et ce silence qui faisaient que tous deux ne pouvaient pas ne pas s'aimer.

Leurs non-dits étaient les plus belles expressions, leurs regards les plus grandes déclarations. Kurogané se pencha pour embrasser le sourire de Fye, et alors qu'il retrouvait le sien, il sentit à quel point ce mot qu'il cherchait, cet amour, était quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait ni définir, ni toucher, ni réellement comprendre.

Quelque chose qui fait rester silencieux, ébahi devant quelque chose d'unique.

Un amour juste comme un Art.

Parce qu'ils vivaient depuis le début leur amour comme un Art.

**xXx**

**Ndla :** hem je suis pas très certaine de celui-ci mais enfin, il fallait bien commencer... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :s Et pour les intéressés, je n'oublie pas, je tape actuellement le prochain chapitre de Would You Love Me, mais il est long… Alors soit ce soir, soit demain :3


	2. B Comme Bêtises

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

**B… Comme Bêtises**

- Kuro-chaaan…

L'interpellé se contenta de vaguement lever les yeux de son manganyan pour apercevoir un Fye d'humeur « Chaton » accroupit à ses côtés sur le fauteuil. Cela faisait un moment que tous deux apprenaient à se connaître, mais le fait d'être – enfin – ensemble, après toutes ces histoires, ajoutait quelques détails de compréhension quant au mode de fonctionnement de l'autre. Pour le pire ou le meilleur d'ailleurs, mais après tout, c'était cela être en couple.

Aussi Kurogané avait il vite fait de déterminer quelques catégories dans les humeurs possibles de son blondinet d'amant. En vérité, ces catégories étaient vite devenues les « Cinq C », et pour cause…

Il y avait 'humeur « Chiante », d'un Fye finalement fidèle à lui-même et en pleine forme. Cette catégorie là n'était pas des plus reposantes pour le ninja, car il s'agissait de supporter un blondinet ayant pour seul objectif présent de faire chier le monde. Ou plus précisément, un certain brun qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Au programme, cuisine TRES sucrée, empéchâge de bouquiner en rond, attaques de Mokona, farces débiles, et besoin soudain et irrépressible – qui ne peut pas attendre, non – d'aller faire un tour – présence du ninja obligatoire.

L'humeur « Câlin », heureusement plus fréquente en fin de compte que la précédente. Celle-ci, Kurogané l'appréciait fortement. Pas qu'il arrive facilement à Fye de dire « non » - d'ailleurs quand c'était le cas, il fallait s'inquiéter -, mais les séances câlins durant une humeur plus qu'adéquate chez le magicien étaient particulièrement sympathiques.

L'humeur « Cynique », que l'on pouvait aussi qualifier de « mauvaise passe ». Comme son nom l'indiquait, cette humeur était aussi désagréable pour le brun que pour le blond, car ce dernier se ressassait ses mauvais souvenirs, et fantômes du passé, le rendant amer. Fort heureusement, Kurogané répondait toujours présent dans ces mauvais moments, et l'humeur passait finalement à « Câlin »… Des plus tendres aux plus approfondis.

L'humeur « Charmante », proche en vérité de la « câlin » - à croire que tout tournait autour. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser en prime abord, il s'agissait de l'humeur la plus courante, durant laquelle ninja et magicien discutaient beaucoup ; d'eux-mêmes, de leur passé, de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ensemble ou non, de leurs besoins… De tout et de rien, mais surtout de tout.

Et actuellement, Fye témoignait de son humeur la plus vague aux yeux de Kurogané : celle que ce dernier appelait l'humeur « Chaton ». Vague, de son fond comme sa forme, car il ne savait pas très bien la définir encore… Pour expliquer son nom, il suffirait de décrire la manière dont le blondinet venait de se présenter à son ninja d'amant.

A ne pas confondre avec l'humeur « Câlin », l'humeur « Chaton » se voyait sur un Fye adorable, ses beaux yeux bleus illuminés et grand ouverts pour fixer l'interlocuteur de sorte que celui-ci ait de suite envie de le prendre dans ses bras, une petite bouche à la fois mutine et timide, et surtout, surtout, une tentative d'approche digne du plus charmant des félins : lente, douce, langoureuse, jusqu'à littéralement se frotter à l'autre.

Toujours intrigué face à cette humeur qu'il venait de reconnaître, comme Fye se blottissait contre lui, Kurogané passa tout de même un bras sur les épaules de son amant avant de répondre enfin :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Tu m'aiiimes Kuro-myu ?  
- Hein ?

Le brun jeta un regard relativement surpris au magicien, alors que celui-ci penchait légèrement sa tête blonde sur le côté en ajoutant une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux cobalt.

- C'est quoi cette question ? parvint il enfin à articuler.  
- Est ce que tu m'aimes Kuro-chan ? répéta Fye sur un ton plus anxieux.  
- Mais que… Bien sûr que je t'aime, mais…  
- Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Cette fois, le regard de Kurogané vira carrément à l'incompréhension totale. Mais Fye gardait son air anxieux, alors il poussa un soupir et le ramena contre lui dans un geste tendre.

- Je t'aime, et je ferais tout pour toi, tu le sais parfaitement, dit il en regardant tout de même ailleurs avec une très légère gène – les déclarations le faisaient toujours rougir, il n'y avait rien à faire, et il détestait ça.  
- Mh… Tu m'aimes, envers et contre tout, plus que tout, pour le pire et le meilleur ?

Kurogané revint de son rougissement immédiatement.

- Mais enfin Fye, qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
- Tu ne me réponds pas… fit le blond d'une moue triste qui faisait craquer son dur à cuire de ninja à tous les coups.  
- Mais je… Mais bien sûr que je t'aime ! Qu'est ce que…

Il s'interrompit brusquement comme il comprenait enfin. L'humeur « chaton » se distinguait légèrement dans son esprit.

- Fye, qu'est ce que tu as fait comme bêtise ? fit il d'une voix résignée.

Bingo. Fye baissa ses yeux inquisiteurs. Plus de grandes mirettes charmeuses.

- Euh, hé bien… commença-t-il laborieusement.  
- Oui… ?  
- En fait, tu sais qu'il y a une bibliothèque à l'étage…  
- Oui, c'est là que j'ai laissé mon sabre après l'avoir nettoyé. Et alors ?  
- Oui, voilà, ton sabre, juste sur une chaise…  
- Oui, et alors ?  
- Hé bien, j'ai voulu prendre un livre sur l'étagère… Et, euh…  
- Et ? insista Kurogané, peu reconnu pour sa patience.  
- J'y viens, j'y viens… Le livre que je voulais était juste en haut, alors j'ai dû prendre l'échelle, mais l'étagère n'était pas très solide, alors arrivé en haut, hé bien…  
- Hé bien… ?  
- Elle est tombée en avant, et moi heureusement je suis tombée sur le côté, mais l'étagère s'est lamentablement écrasée en avant et…  
- Si c'est que ça, soupira le brun. On la remettra debout, ton étagère.  
- Ben j'ai commencé, mais disons que… Elle est tombée sur la chaise où il y avait ton sabre en exposition et…  
- Quoi ?  
- Ettonsabreestbriséendeux.  
- Répète ça…  
- Ton sabre. Cassé. En deux. Voilà.

D'abord crispé sous le coup d'un accès de colère relativement violent, Kurogané inspira le plus lentement possible pour évacuer au maximum comme il comprenait vraiment la signification de l'humeur « Chaton ».

Elle était tout simplement synonyme de Bêtise.

Et cette fois avec un grand B.

- Tu m'aimes toujours Kuro-chan ?

**xXx**

**NdlA ;** je n'arrive décidément pas à faire court :s Merci à mes revieweuses pour la lettre A, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la lettre B ! (à noter encore, il y a quelques jours je parlais de faire un peu moins de fluff… J'crois que j'ai du mal x3)


	3. C Comme Carapace

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

**C… Comme Carapace**

Le jour se faufile entre les rideaux, mais tu n'ouvres pas les yeux. Sentir pour l'instant les minces rayons de soleil sur ton visage si pâle te suffit, et tu les laisses seuls témoins de ta réelle souffrance.

Un visage sans sourire, un visage reflet du cœur si froid, si gelé dans sa solitude, ce visage si tragiquement beau malgré l'ombre de ce cœur brisé.

Tu n'ouvres toujours pas les yeux. Ton autre sens actif, ton ouïe, te permet d'entendre un certain ninja froisser les draps dans l'autre lit derrière toi. Il se lève, en silence, et tu sais qu'il fait cela pour ne pas te réveiller, par délicatesse sous ses aspects bourrus. Alors, pour que ses sens éveillés de ninja ne le laissent pas découvrir que tu ne dors plus, tu calmes ta respiration autant que possible. Après tout, le jour vient à peine de se lever, il est encore bien tôt… Si Kurogané se lève, tu n'es peut-être pas obligé d'en faire autant.

Et puis aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas vraiment pressé de te lever. Reprendre la routine exténuante de ton sourire, repeindre ce masque joyeux sur ta figure en larmes, et fermer les yeux brillants de peine sous la lueur fausse d'un nouveau sourire évasif… Tout s'étiole en soupir dans ton âme presque errante. Ta carapace est trop lourde – de plus en plus lourde. Jusqu'où la porteras tu ?

Tu ne veux plus rajouter de nouvelles questions que tu ne connais que trop bien, et pour fuir encore un peu, tu te caches encore derrière ce faux sommeil. Là, censé être perdu dans tes songes, ton masque n'est pas obligatoire… Et tu offres ton véritable visage, ton véritable Toi, sans l'avouer, au ninja qui s'approche doucement de ton lit. Tu l'as entendu s'arrêter en face de toi, et en sentant son regard de feu brûler ton visage, tu paniques presque, faisant des efforts pour contrôler le rythme de ta respiration.

Peut-être te croit il vraiment endormi, peut-être pas. Que sais tu, toi aussi, de lui ? Il n'a pas l'air de se cacher, mais tu sais qu'il le fait aussi. Tu as percé sous sa carapace autant qu'il l'a fait pour la tienne, et parfois tu rêves de le voir sourire… De le voir te sourire. Mais pour te réveiller en reprenant ta propre carapace. Qu'espère tu donc ?

Ton cœur manque un battement comme il s'asseoit à côté de toi, sur le lit. Mais tu n'ouvres pas les yeux. Tu luttes, et tu ne sais plus, encore une fois, ce que tu veux. Sait il ce qu'il veut, lui ? A-t-il vu, derrière tes faux sourires qu'il déteste tant, l'effet qu'il produit sur toi, ainsi que tout ce qu'il a chamboulé en toi ? Que pense-t-il de toi, que veut il de toi - pense-t-il à toi ? Tant de questions que ton cœur répète en rythme à la limite du douloureux contre ta poitrine. Sans doute a-t-il compris que tu ne dormais pas.

Tu ne le sauras jamais, et ce baiser troublant de sincérité et d'émotion qu'il vient de déposer sur tes lèvres silencieuses et sans sourire avant de sortir de la chambre, sera sans nul doute la source d'une faille décisive dans ta carapace…

… Pour suivre les fissures de plus en plus grandes de la sienne, jusqu'à briser ces mensonges comme on brise des murs sans savoir ce qu'il y a derrière.

Tes yeux sont grand ouverts maintenant, mais à travers les larmes et les questions, tu ne vois pas – tu ne remarques presque pas ta main aller jusqu'à tes lèvres pour y garder le souvenir du baiser.

Tu as juste peur de la manière dont bat ton cœur et s'exhibent tes rêves interdits… Sans ta carapace.

**XxX**

**Ndla:** Un peu moins fluff, mais pas angst pour autant… Si ? x3 Vous inquiétez pas, si le C vous a pas plu, il me reste 23 lettres pour me rattraper TT  
Mais je tiens à remercier toutes mes revieweuses pour leurs reviews adorables qui me font chaud au cœur :3 Love & Rayures sur vous ! (au passage si vous visitez mon blog comme je l'ai découvert, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre visite :3)


	4. D Comme Désordre

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

**D… Comme Désordre**

Derrière ses apparences de petite fée du logis, en tant qu'excellent cuisinier et bon gérant, Fye n'était pas vraiment le symbole de l'ordre. Il en était même son antithèse.

C'est ce que se disait Kurogané, immobile au milieu de la chambre provisoire du magicien, en contemplant d'un air – très – pensif feu la bouteille d'encre noire qu'il venait d'écraser. Oui, une bouteille. D'encre indélébile. La question était : que faisait cette petite bouteille d'encre noire indélébile sur le sol, entre la porte d'entrée de la chambre et le lit ?

_Merde…_

Comme il en arrivait à se demander si ce n'était pas un signe du Destin, Kurogané reporta d'un air blasé son regard sur le reste de la chambre. A dire vrai, si la pièce n'avait pas comporté un lit et une armoire, on aurait douté qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre. Sans compter qu'il fallait voir le lit sous la pile de vêtements roulés en boule et la multitude de feuilles de papier.

Que Fye soit d'un naturel désordonné, ça le brun pouvait le concevoir. Mais là où il se disait que cela tenait presque du don, c'est quand on savait que le magicien réussissait à accumuler dans un tel désordre le peu d'affaires que le groupe pouvait posséder durant leur voyage de dimensions en dimensions. Ils ne ramenaient pas vraiment des souvenirs quoi.

Peu importe. La chambre était pleine, mais vide de Fye. De ce fait, le ninja n'avait plus rien à y faire. Pourtant, intrigué par la complexité du désordre ambiant ou tout simplement en conflit avec lui-même parce que LUI cherchait Fye de son plein gré, il ne bougea pas.

… _Fye…_

Il se souvint de ce que disait la princesse Tomoyo, qu'il n'écoutait généralement que d'une oreille. Que l'endroit où vit une personne peut refléter la personnalité de celle-ci. Jusqu'ici, Kurogané n'y avait jamais fait attention, mais en fin de compte ça pouvait vouloir dire quelque chose.

Si sa propre chambre était neutre, débarrassée de tout détail inutile, et donc parfaitement en ordre, celle de Fye était un véritable modèle d'insouciance et d'angoisse mêlée. Comme si en entassant tout ce qu'il avait sous la main, Fye ne se préoccupait pas de son propre confort qui ne serait qu'éphémère parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester, mais en même temps éprouvait le besoin de personnaliser l'endroit par des tonnes d'objets, inutiles, mais lui ayant au moins appartenu d'une certaine manière.

Kurogané se dirigea lentement vers la porte, sans véritable volonté de partir, comme contaminé par le paradoxe ambiant de la pièce. Voir la chambre du blond sans lui à l'intérieur ne lui avait pas fourni sa réponse, mais lui confirmait ce qu'il pensait, et ce qui le rongeait presque.

… _Désolé…_

Fye, ce magicien, ce blondinet mystérieux, qui pensait pouvoir sourire sous des yeux remplis de douleur. Fye, celui qui avait gagné le cœur d'un certain ninja sans le savoir, était par excellence celui qui s'attache puis se détache – qui sourit mais pleure.

Accepterait il de rester pour de bon quelque part, accepterait il de s'approcher définitivement de quelqu'un, et enfin cesser d'agir en girouette qui aimerait bien, mais ne peut pas ?

Kurogané secoua la tête. Le magicien était un paradoxe vivant, donnant l'apparence de quelqu'un vivant comme ou dans un parfait désordre – ce besoin de remplir du vide que l'on fuit.

… _Mais…_

Mais dans un lien parfait, ce désordre était à l'image de la tempête dans le cœur du ninja, qui sortit enfin, laissant sa fraîche résolution d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait comme il laissait la chambre.

… _Je t'aime._

**XxX**

**NdlA : **Au départ, j'étais partie pour me mettre sérieusement (ouiouioui) à Cursum Perficio, mais, euh, enfin, voilà. Hem.  
Je préfère pas dire pour quand je prévois ce chapitre, parce que je suis aussi bordélique que Fye x3 (à la différence que j'ai vraiment de l'excédent) Mais bon, voilàvoilàvoilà. J'espère au moins que le D vous plaît sinon j'ai tout faux x3

Merci à **Mouss**, **Clover-san**, **Mystala**, **Poiroo**, **Seveya**, **Martelca**, **Sedinette-Sama**, **Zoro-kun**, **Zejabel-sama**, **Na.Shao** !


	5. E Comme Envol

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

**E… Comme Envol**

On ne soupçonnerait jamais assez à quel point le Destin est quelque chose qui nous échappe. On croit prendre une direction un beau matin, et le soir tombé, on se retrouve sur une toute nouvelle route à laquelle l'on n'avait jamais pensé. Tout tourne et se retourne, et un moment d'inattention peut changer une vie… Voire plusieurs.

Je pensais réellement suivre une voie toute indiquée, lorsque après avoir emprisonné le roi Ashura dans un long sommeil, je partais voir la Sorcière des Dimensions. En toute résignation, toute peine négligée, le sourire étudié sur mon visage témoignait de ma nouvelle passivité. Je partais pour ne plus revenir. Je partais parce qu'il le fallait. Et ma vie, ce n'était même plus cette étincelle parmi tant d'autres. C'était un point mort, quelque part, qui flottait avant de s'éteindre lorsque cela serait décidé.

Non, Kurogané, ma vie n'avait pas la moindre importance, tu l'avais bien vu, et tu étais le seul que cela rendait furieux. J'étais un somnambule perdu, dont la vie est un profond sommeil, une épaisse torpeur, mené par d'inextricables fils du Destin. Mais ces fils m'ont mené à toi.

Suis-je tombé, dès lors, un fil s'étant cassé ? Suis-je tombé, dis moi, suis-je définitivement déchu de n'être que trop conscient que ma vie appelle inéluctablement la mort ? Suis-je tombé, chaque fois que tu étais là, que tu lisais à travers moi…

Est-ce que quelque chose est réellement mort en moi, depuis que tu m'as tendu la main ?

Mais je n'avais plus d'espoir, Kurogané. Pas le moindre espoir, cette valeur qui paraît si belle aux gens comme toi, ces gens qui se battent pour vivre. Pour moi vois tu, l'espoir avait toujours été quelque chose de _sale_. Une lueur, affreusement belle dans le mensonge cruel qu'elle peut cacher, ce mensonge qui garde à l'agonie jusqu'à la fin – où l'on ouvre enfin les yeux pour après ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Je n'ai été que trop trompé. Comment croire à nouveau après ? Comment prendre une main tendue, comment croire en la personne qui la tend ? Comment donc se relever d'une chute qui nous a laissé, mortellement blessé, au fond d'un gouffre ?

Non, on ne soupçonne généralement rien du Destin. J'ai pris une route, un beau matin, qui devait me mener vers ma fin. Et un soir, Kurogané, je suis sorti du gouffre. Parce que tu as pansé mes blessures, et que tu as pris ma main sans attendre que je le fasse.

A présent, les fils du Destin peuvent bien casser ; tu m'as donné la vie, l'espoir, l'envie, la confiance. Et si je suis tombé, c'est pour toi, et pour mieux reprendre mon Envol…

'Kuro-chan'…

**XxX**

**NdlA :** cette fic est un bon plan… Elle me permet de ne pas vous abandonner complètement lorsque je suis débordée :s 30 minutes de break, et hop, une nouvelle lettre :3 Bon, après, il faut qu'elle vous plaise…

Merci à toutes mes revieweuses, encore et toujours ! (k)


	6. F Comme Fierté

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

**F… Comme Fierté**

Kurogané inspira longuement en fermant les yeux d'un air concentré. Le but de la manœuvre était de faire disparaître une saleté de rougeur compromettante de sur ses joues.

Mais il eut beau se représenter mentalement un paisible paysage de son pays, doux printemps faisant renaître les grands cerisiers dont les fleurs virevoltaient au gré d'une légère brise… Le visage terriblement beau d'un certain magicien surgissait à chaque fois, faisant du paysage un simple décor de papier autour de deux yeux d'un bleu inimitable et tellement profond que le brun s'y perdait même en rêve.

Il se colla une baffe monumentale – et surtout mentale. Ne pas penser, non, ne pas penser à ce foutu magicien. A ses yeux rieurs. A son charme naturel. A ses mèches blondes encadrant son beau visage en virevoltant au vent. A ses mouvements toujours gracieux. A ses… Et merde.

Tout en se jetant de l'eau froide sur le visage, Kurogané tenta de refaire le point. Bon, d'accord, il était peut-être, PEUT-ETRE, am… Aaaa… Amou… AMOUREUX. Voilà. Amoureux de ce mage stupide qui cachait une peine immense derrière un sourire factice et des blagues idiotes. Oui, amoureux de ce blondinet un brin égaré profondément adorable quoiqu'on en dise sur son passé toujours prêt à se couper en quatre pour les autres. Bref, amoureux d'un magicien idiot mais intelligent, lâche mais courageux. Fye.

Et alors ?

Est-ce que c'était une raison pour qu'un ninja sans faille tourne au rouge tomate presque pourrie dès que ledit magicien se piquait de lui coller un baiser sur la joue – et en public qui plus est ?

Nan, certainement pas. D'ailleurs Kurogané était parfaitement calmé, avait repris le contrôle de lui-même, et allait retourner l'air de rien avec les autres. Il y allait de sa Fierté.

- Kuro-chan ? ça va ?

L'interpellé – interpellé par un surnom ridicule ne correspondant pas à un fier ninja – manqua de s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'il buvait. Mais il trouva néanmoins la force – en tant que fier ninja – de se retourner calmement, très calmement, vers le blond qui hantait ses pensées. Et qui présentement était bien là.

Le brun allait, histoire de bien faire respecter sa fierté de ninja, l'accueillir de quelques insultes bien, ou presque, senties, mais la bouille qu'offrit son blondinet lui coupa littéralement la chique. Fye arborait le « visage angoissé ».

Le « visage angoissé », c'était une des expressions que le magicien possédait dans son répertoire, et que Kurogané détestait au moins autant que le « visage je-vais-faire-une-blague-stupide ». A la différence que ces yeux baissés et fuyants, cette mine malheureuse et troublée, procurait au ninja le besoin immédiat de tuer quiconque aurait mis SON Fye dans cet état là, plutôt que le magicien lui-même – qu'il était tout à fait incapable de frapper, même en rêve.

Aussi, comme Fye se tenait visiblement mal à l'aise face à lui avec un « visage angoissé » sans bavure, Kurogané resta parfaitement silencieux.

- Je… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, articula tant bien que mal le blondinet en regardant ailleurs. Je suis allé trop loin. Ce… ça ne se reproduira plus, je resterai à ma place.

Au « ça ne se reproduira plus », Kurogané eut un déclic qui lui donna envie de se fracasser le crâne contre le mur. De quoi ne plus se reproduire ? Un… Un baiser furtif sur une joue ? Hum… Après toutes les vannes stupides et culottées qu'il osait lui faire, il était assez surprenant que Fye s'excuse sérieusement pour un… Un… Un baiser.

Soudain, considérant le regard mélancolique et l'absence pour une fois de sourire factice chez le magicien, Kurogané comprit. Il comprit, qu'il était en train de laisser se refermer peut-être la seule et unique porte ouverte vers Fye, la seule et unique chance de se rapprocher de _lui_, lui sans mensonges ni barrières de protection, juste lui… Et l'empêcher de s'éloigner à nouveau pour ne plus jamais être proche de qui que ce soit…

… Et surtout d'un certain ninja qui à l'heure actuelle se collait une nouvelle baffe mentale pour ne pas être capable de réagir correctement.

Alors le ninja, plutôt que de se sentir Fier Ninja… Se sentit juste ridicule.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il attrapa Fye dans ses bras pour un baiser, un vrai cette fois, qui foutu en l'air le « visage angoissé », il réalisa que jamais aucun acte ne l'avait rendu aussi fier.

Surtout quand, la surprise passée, ledit magicien s'accrocha à son cou pour répondre avec joie au baiser.

**XxX**

**NdlA :** Voilà une petite lettre de plus, sans prétention, du fluff à fond parce qu'avec ces derniers évènements dans le manga moi j'ai le cafard… x3

**Merci à TOUTES mes revieweuses, si patientes :3**


	7. G Comme Glace

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

**G… Comme Glace**

On a souvent tendance à trouver beaucoup de comparaisons pour parler des yeux bleus. Bleus comme le ciel, bleus comme la mer, d'un azur profond et troublant, bleu de larmes, dur bleu cobalt… Il y a bien autant de nuances de bleu que de poètes.

Pourtant, Kurogané avait du mal à mettre un nom sur le bleu des yeux de Fye. Bon, en même temps, il n'était pas poète, et ne tendait pas à l'être. C'était juste que parfois, comme il n'avait rien d'autre à penser, le regard bleuté du blond revenait l'intriguer.

Il fallait dire aussi que Fye forçait tellement son sourire qu'il en effaçait presque la couleur de ses yeux qui se fermaient. Pour cacher un bleu couleur des larmes ? Le ninja n'en avait presque aucun doute. Mais pour ce dernier, qui détestait amèrement ces faux sourires tortionnaires, parvenir à définir le bleu des yeux du magicien était devenu un défi. Un défi qui cacherait peut-être une seule envie de voir Fye le regarder, lui, sans faux semblants – sans crainte.

Parfois cependant, quand Kurogané le perçait à vif, le masque du blond tombait plus ou moins, laissant apercevoir un visage démuni de tout sourire dissimulateur, et deux yeux au regard dur. Un regard qui fixait le vide comme son cœur battait à tout rompre à l'idée qu'un certain ninja lise en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Un regard où les seuls sentiments qui pouvaient se refléter étaient la peur, la méfiance, la douleur et une sorte de colère indéfinissable.

Un regard de glace, qui ne laisserait rien passer.

C'était donc pour cela que Kurogané n'avait pas été satisfait de voir ce visage sans masque. Enfin, si, il s'agissait déjà d'un bon pas en avant. Mais quelque chose d'amer restait malgré tout : la crainte restait dans les yeux de Fye.

Le brun aurait préféré se cogner la tête contre un mur, plutôt que d'admettre qu'il avait compris pourquoi il souhaitait tant que Fye se laisse aller à la confiance avec lui. Après tout, la glace n'a pas vraiment de couleur ; ce n'est que du blanc qui se fond sur le bleu d'une eau plus profonde. Ce n'est qu'un mur glacial qui retient les eaux.

Et pour voir le véritable bleu des yeux de Fye, Kurogané était conscient qu'il lui faudrait faire fondre la glace. Au fond de lui, il espérait pouvoir un jour faire se refléter dans ces yeux un immense ciel azur et immaculé.

Avec un vrai sourire aussi chaud que le soleil – aussi chaleureux que le bonheur… Et l'amour. Oui, voilà, des yeux « bleus comme l'amour ».

Mais sinon, Kurogané n'était pas un poète. Juste un ninja dont la glace…

… avait déjà fondue.

**XxX**

**NdlA :** Avez-vous pensé au fait que pour cette lettre, il y avait aussi les mots gay et godemichet ?  
…  
C'est rien c'est la fatigue, je sors x3  
…  
Faites vos scénarios toutes seules, j'veux pas savoir x3  
…  
Uhuhu y avait gémissement aus… Ahem.

**mini RàR parce que je me sens ingrate de ne pas vous répondre…  
****Seveya : **patience, peut-être aura-t-on droit à un bisou dans le manga un jour… ? Vive le fluff quand tout va mal mh :3  
**Sanji-kun : **moi, ce sont tes reviews qui me font fondre ! Tellement que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avec ce dernier chapitre – j'ai la pression x3 Merci très fort (l)  
**Zoro-kun : **uhu ça fait du bien de voir qu'on n'est pas la seule à avoir le cafard avec tout ça. Vivement que le côté gros nounours câlin de Kurokuro ait l'occasion de ressortir hun !  
**LawSama : **bien m'dame, si vous aimez, je ne me ferai pas prier pour continuer :3  
**Lynne5 : **uhuhu comme quoi, même les fangirls ne sont pas aussi sadiques que les clamp ! C'est moi qui te remercie :3  
**Mystala : **ben, j'espère que le G ne t'a pas déçue :3  
**Mouss : **toi qui aimes les dédicaces, voilà :3 T'en fais pas, Kuro-nounours n'arrive pas à être méchant avec Fyefye. Et plus que 19 maintenant :3  
**Na.Shao : **encore merci pour l'icône miss ! Oh, et tu soulèves un problème important avec le chapitre de Cursum Perficio x3 Disons que ça va être de l'angst, et que du coup j'ai un peu de mal… Ahem. Mais ça va viendre… x3  
**Poiroo : **tu sais déjà tout je crois ;3 Voilà le G, j'ai plus qu'à prier pour être à la hauteur de tes espérances :/  
**Sedinette-sama : **ouiii un câlin TT Contente que tu aies aimé ! Après viendra le… Le… H déjà ? x3  
**Irissia87 : **heehee vivement qu'il passe au rouge tomate pourrie dans le manga hun :3

**A toutes donc, MERCI :3**


	8. H Comme Hantise

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

**H… Comme Hantise**

Encore une fois, tu souris.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'énerve autant, après tout, les autres ont l'air de ne rien trouver à redire sur tes faux sourires débiles. On dirait même que ça les satisfait, autant de bonheur feint.

Peut-être qu'ils s'en foutent en fait, que ton rire sonne faux ou non, du moment que tu ris. Peut-être que je devrais m'en foutre moi aussi. Après tout, c'est ce que tu sembles me demander expressément, chaque fois que je te pose une question vraisemblablement trop… Directe ? Indiscrète ? Ou bien sincère ?

Je sais pas ce que tu cherches, Fye, je ne sais même pas si tu cherches quelque chose. On a tous généralement un « but dans la vie », soit un truc pour nous permettre d'aller de l'avant, mais toi, on dirait que c'est l'inverse. Tu vis parce que l'occasion s'est présentée, tu vis parce que t'es pas encore mort. Tu t'en fous – que ton sourire soit déchiré, que ton rire sonne faux, que les gens s'en contentent. Tu t'en fous complètement.

Et moi, ce comportement, ça m'énerve. Je n'aime pas les gens qui ont si peu de considération pour leur propre vie. Tu le sais très bien : je te l'ai dit. Et encore une fois, tu as souris, de ce sourire qui ferme tes yeux et masque tes véritables sentiments. Tu as souris, et tu as dit que dans ce cas, tu devais être le type même de personne que je détestais.

C'est logique, après tout. J'ai dit que « je n'aimais pas ». La seule chose qui soit illogique là-dedans, c'est que les gens que je n'aime pas généralement, je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus que ça. Et toi, tu souris, encore, tu vis en attendant ta mort, encore, et ça m'énerve. Moi, je ne m'en fous pas.

Je ne m'en fous pas, et pire, ton sourire est devenu ma hantise. Cette espèce de mouvement forcé qui déchire ton visage et dissimule l'expression dans tes yeux, j'en suis arrivé à avoir peur – oui, peur - qu'il finisse par avoir ta peau.

Toi, si tu y penses, tu vas te dire _tant mieux_. Moi, je devrais me dire _tant pis_. Mais je ne peux pas. Je te regarde chaque jour te briser un peu plus que tu ne l'es déjà, silencieux puisque tu refuses de m'entendre, et chacun de mes muscles est tendu en te regardant, me rendant prêt à bondir si jamais tu venais à t'effondrer.

Et ça, tu le sais, tu l'as vu dans mes yeux, que je ne cache pas. Je t'appelle "magicien stupide", tu m'appelles "Kuro-chan", et ce sont autant de manières de se parler sans se parler.

Pourtant, tu sais maintenant que, comme un con, je suis prêt à tout pour toi, maintenu éveillé par la seule idée que tu pourrais à tout moment te briser définitivement. Tu n'es pas si fragile, tu essaies de me le faire comprendre, et je le sais. Mais toi qui parlais de force dans les larmes, tu empêches les tiennes de couler, avec un faux sourire comme barrage. Force ou fragilité ? Qui cèdera le premier : Fye ou son sourire ?

Tu sais que j'ai vu en toi, et que je veux voir encore, voir un jour ton sourire atteindre tes yeux sans les cacher. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien, nous nous sommes rencontrés, et je ne m'y attendais pas plus que toi.

Tu croises mon regard, rivé sur toi, et tu te figes un instant. Tu sais qu'un regard suffit pour tout dire, tout avouer.

Alors, encore une fois, tu souris.

Et tu fermes les yeux.

**XxX**

**NdlA :** Vous avez été nombreuses à me faire comprendre que les quelques mots cités à la fin du chapitre précédent vous auraient tout à fait convenu pour un chapitre x3 Ma foi, je vous avouerais que je n'ai pas été surprise, venant de fangirls xD Allons donc, nous toutes ici savons à quoi nous en tenir les unes des autres n'est ce pas ? ;3 D'ailleurs à ce propos, j'ai ouvert comme j'ai pu un Lj KuroxFye, visant à ouvrir un peu plus les spoilers et les news à la partie francophone encore trop peu développée du net ! J'dis ça, j'dis rien… Mais pour parler Gay, Godemichet et autres choses que vous aimez tellement à la limite c'est faisable sur gwendolen66 . livejournal . com (enlever les espaces).

Voilà, c'était le quart d'heure pubE.

(parce que non seulement je me fais attendre pour un tout petit chapitre que je sais pas s'il va vous plaire, mais en plus je fais ma pubE)

(je vous mérite pas, franchement TT)


	9. I Comme Indiscutable

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

**I… Comme Indiscutable**

Au fond d'un bar rempli de joyeux lurons – bien imprégnés pour la plupart -, au fond de ce bar, seule source de lumière du village dans la nuit, bar chaleureux et apprécié des villageois en quête d'ivresse et de fête, mais néanmoins bar interdit aux mineurs, hé bien au fond de ce bar avec lequel je vous tiens la jambe depuis un petit moment, voilà, il y a un ninja contrarié.

A quoi peut-on voir qu'il est contrarié, ce ninja ? Voyons… Peut-être à sa manière de regarder fixement son verre, en oubliant de le vider ?

Allons, soyons sérieux. Kurogané est contrarié, cela est certain.

Et le bar étant interdit aux mineurs, comme je l'ai dit plus haut – vous voyez que ça a servi à quelque chose que je le dise -, Sakura et Syaoran sont restés dormir dans leur petite maison provisoire en ce monde, sous la surveillance de Mokona. Si, si, Kurogané avait même fait une petite pancarte, collée sur la porte de la maison, avec écrit en gros kanjis dessus « attention, peluche blanche méchante ». Il faut dire qu'il était d'humeur plus jouette que contrariée, le ninja, à ce moment. Ou plutôt, ce n'était que son éternel besoin de vengeance envers ce « satané manjuu » qui passait tout son temps libre – et ça faisait beaucoup – à l'emm… Lui chercher des noises.

Mais bref. Vous allez me dire « mais où est Fye dans tout ça ? »

Bonne question. Suivez donc le regard rouge sang dudit ninja qui quitte le verre encore pathétiquement plein. Vous le suivez ? Bien. Alors vous pouvez voir Fye profiter, lui, de la bonne ambiance de fêtards bien imbibés. Ah, vous voyez le beau blond fort entouré de quelques gars dont les regards dévient, et vous commencez à comprendre.

En effet, vous venez de voir une main baladeuse sur la jambe de notre magicien national, que celui-ci repousse encore. Pourquoi je dis « encore » ? Mh… Fye a beau tenir l'alcool, il semblerait que ce soir il ait ressenti le besoin de noyer très profondément un chagrin quelconque. Le moment où il ne sera plus conscient des mains étrangères sur lui est proche.

Retournez à Kurogané : ses prunelles de feu paraissent prêtes à désintégrer les badauds trop proches de SON Fye.

Et à quoi pense-t-il, ce ninja, enfin ? Vous voulez le savoir ? C'est bien simple en fait. Il repense à leur arrivée, à lui et Fye, dans cette taverne. Ils avaient décidé pour une fois d'un commun accord d'aller boire un coup pendant que les gamins dormaient avec la peluche. Fye était particulièrement euphorique sur le chemin d'ailleurs. En y repensant encore, Kurogané se dit aussi que le sourire du blond était un peu plus sincère à ce moment là. Que ses yeux profonds brillaient plus encore que les étoiles. A ce moment là. Ce moment où ils sortaient, juste tous les deux, sans que le blond ait eu à pousser le brun dehors.

Et puis, ils étaient arrivés. En les voyant entrer, la patronne leur avait souri et dit – assez fort quand même – « bienvenue au couple ! ». Et c'est à ce moment précis que Kurogané a semblé réaliser qu'il avait laissé Fye lui prendre le bras.

Mh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ah, oui, vous avez bien vu, Kurogané vient de se coller une baffe. Il peut, avec tout ce bruit, c'est passé inaperçu. Mais s'il vient de réaliser cet acte étrange, c'est justement parce qu'il vient de repenser _à ce qu'il a fait_. Oui, ce qu'il a fait, à la remarque de la patronne.

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il a fait ? Vu les circonstances actuelles, on peut s'en douter : il a brusquement dégagé son bras en grognant « y a AUCUN couple », sans oublier de jeter un regard dégoûté au blond pour l'occasion, avant de se diriger sans attendre le magicien repoussé vers une table libre.

Voilà, vous savez tout. Ou presque. Vous savez ce que les gens ont pu voir. Vous ne savez pas tout à fait encore pourquoi Fye fait bande à part, en buvant sans réfléchir, un rire faux sortant de ses lèvres déchirées en un sourire plus que jamais forcé.

Kurogané non plus.

Enfin, si, il le sait très bien en fait. Et c'est ce qui le ronge. Chaque fois qu'il lève les yeux vers Fye et ses… Ses… « Assaillants », il revoit son expression après avoir essuyé un regard dégoûté de son ninja. Plus d'étoiles dans les yeux, pas même un sourire sur ses lèvres. C'était comme un arrêt sur image, et dans sa tête, Kurogané se revoyait pousser le jeune magicien sans que celui-ci le quitte des yeux.

Des yeux où quelque chose se brisait.

Quelque chose que Kurogané avait du mal à appeler par son nom.

« Confiance ».

A présent, vous savez vraiment. Vous savez aussi, comme le ninja, que Fye a décidé de boire, boire, juste _seul_ et mal accompagné, sans plus se soucier davantage de ce qu'il pourrait lui être fait.

A quoi il pense ? En admettant que le cours de ses pensées puisse être clair et lucide du haut de la quantité d'alcool ingurgité, il pense à peu près à la même chose que Kurogané, au même instant : que de toute façon, entre eux deux, c'était parfaitement discutable. Qu'il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple. Oh non, pas un couple. Juste deux compagnons de voyage qui se supportent. Et qui n'apprécient sûrement pas la présence de l'autre, oh non.

Mais vous soupirez ! Kurogané aussi justement. Le grand ninja est tiraillé ce soir. Très tiraillé. Et bourré de remords.

Comme il se retrouve seul avec son verre, il essaie de comprendre son geste fatal. Même pas de comprendre ce qu'il a fait de mal, non, il a compris déjà ce qu'il a fait de mal ; il a rejeté brusquement une personne brisée et mille fois trahie qui recommençait doucement à avoir confiance en quelqu'un. En lui. Alors lui, il sait ce qu'il a fait de mal. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est pourquoi il l'a fait.

Après tout, se dit il, c'est effectivement très discutable entre lui et Fye. Même s'il se souvient n'avoir pas bronché quand le blond lui avait – timidement – pris le bras. S'il se souvient avoir regardé ailleurs comme pour cacher une gêne rougissante. S'il se souvient… S'être senti bien comme le blond avait posé doucement sa tête contre son épaule.

Le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux… Etait discutable.

Ne vous arrachez pas les cheveux. Mettez vous à sa place aussi, ce grand ninja fier et bourru, en train de réaliser qu'il a peut-être bien raté la chance de sa vie… De voir derrière le masque et les mensonges d'une personne à qui, en fin de compte, il… Tient ?

Oui, ce grand ninja qui comprend tout ça en sentant la colère bouillonner en lui quand il regarde ces quelques imbéciles un peu trop intéressés par les charmes du magicien, et sa vulnérabilité actuelle. Qui a envie de se fracasser le crâne contre en mur en sentant la jalousie lui serrer les dents devant ces mêmes imbéciles et leurs mains baladeuses… Sur les épaules du blond… Autour de sa taille… Descendant…

Ah ! Vous avez sursauté ! Moi aussi à vrai dire. Je m'attendais à ce que Kurogané craque et se lève brusquement, mais le mouvement a été si violent que j'ai été tout de même assez surprise.

Mais bon, la surprise laisse vite place à la jubilation n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le temps que nous attendions, vous et moi, que notre cher ninja aille balayer de quelques coups bien sentis les dragueurs de son cher Fye !

Eux, par contre, ils sont bien surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'prend mon gars ? dit même l'un d'eux en se planquant derrière une chaise pour avoir une chance d'échapper à la terrible colère du ninja. T'es pas avec le blondinet que j'sache, alors laisse le terrain libre !

Vous êtes sûrement d'accord avec moi pour penser que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire à Kurogané à ce moment précis. Parce que Kurogané, là, il vient de tourner d'une lenteur effrayante son regard de braises vers l'inconscient qui a osé prononcer ces mots. Nul doute que la chaise ne sauvera personne.

Car pendant que le badaud traverse en volant une fenêtre de l'auberge, Fye regarde Kurogané donner la même propulsion aux autres. Il a été très surpris lui aussi. Tellement que les brumes procurées par l'alcool se sont un peu estompées, et il voit très clairement le ninja se tourner vers lui avec les joues rouges, et un regard étonnamment mal à l'aise pour quelqu'un qui vient d'envoyer balader une vingtaine d'ivrognes.

De même qu'il l'entend très clairement lui murmurer « _pardon_ », et qu'il se sent très clairement lui sauter au cou, quelques larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux cobalt comme Kurogané lui rend son étreinte sans la moindre hésitation.

Maintenant, toute la taverne, médusée, a compris le message, et eux aussi : entre eux deux, c'est tout à fait, absolument, parfaitement… Indiscutable.

**XxX**

**NdlA :** bon, c'est plus trop un drabble, c'est plus trop le même genre que les précédents maiiis… … … Bon, en fait je suis très anxieuse là x3 J'espère vraiment n'avoir déçu personne avec la lettre I. Qui vivra verra je suppose, hun.

En attendant, j'ai reçu et lu avec beaucoup de plaisir vos reviews pour la lettre H, et je m'excuse encore de ne pas trouver le temps de vous répondre individuellement TT Merci beaucoup les gens )


	10. J Comme Jeu

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

**J… Comme Jeu**

_« Kurogane… ça t'embête si je t'appelles Kuro-chan ? »_

C'était ainsi que tout avait commencé. Le jeu. Le rire à la fois comme une arme et un bouclier, une limite dessinée au feutre rouge déjà piétinée, le silence comme une défense et une déclaration, la volonté inconsciente de détruire cette limite.

Un perpétuel mouvement d'attirance et de rejet – Fye, et Kurogane. Rien ne laissait penser que deux personnes diamétralement opposées venant de deux mondes tout aussi différents viendraient à s'accepter aussi vite.

_« ARRETE DE M'APPELER GROS TOUTOU MAGE STUPIDE ! »_

N'importe qui d'autre, qui n'aurait pas été un blondinet aux yeux bleus répondant au nom de Fye, aurait péri à la seconde même où il aurait essayé de donner un surnom au fier ninja, même affectueux, sans avoir une chance d'échapper à son sabre. Et pourtant, Kurogané répondait à ce blondinet lorsqu'il l'appelait, Kuro-rin, Kuro-chan, Kuro-pon, Kuro-myu… Et mieux, les cris de rage ou les murmures intenses de colère qui s'échappaient de sa bouche dans ces moments n'étaient plus là que pour la forme.

Les courses poursuites sonnaient presque comme des mises en scène, quelque chose pour faire croire que non, ni Kurogane ni Fye n'avait changé au premier regard et à la première parole qu'ils avaient échangés ; le ninja solitaire ne s'était pas soumis à un blond étranger, et le blond étranger ne s'était pas rapproché du ninja solitaire. Tout, pour se noyer d'illusions, tout, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus arrêter. Le besoin d'attirer, le devoir de rejeter – et puis à chacun sa bataille intérieure.

Proches. Ils étaient proches. Voilà ce qu'il s'était passé.

Derrière autant de phrases frivoles et désinvoltes…

_« Je ne voudrais pas que Kuro-daddy se fasse mal, qu'irais-je dire aux enfants après ? »_

… Ou autant de grognements et d'insultes…

_« Espèce de mage débile, tu vas choper la mort, et les gamins vont paniquer. »_

… Se cachait ce qu'ils ne pensaient plus à refouler, tant cela devenait difficile. Les apparences étaient un jeu improvisé par des non-dits, et ils se raccrochaient à celles-ci avec le désespoir de sentir combien le jeu devenait dangereux.

_« Kuro-chan… Pose trop de questions… »_

Quand le rire devenait difficile à forcer, Fye s'étranglait en constatant cela. En constatant que ses barrières se levaient peu à peu, risquant à tout moment de laisser voir ce qu'il y avait derrière…

_« Je me fous de ton passé… »_

Et les mots, les vrais, si difficiles à dire pour Kurogane, s'étranglaient aussi dans d'autres apparences. Le ninja indépendant n'était plus indépendant. Il était dépendant d'une personne qui ne pouvait laisser passer cela, et le rejetait après l'avoir irrésistiblement attiré.

_« C'est de toi dont je me soucie. »_

Mais il en était conscient. Il avait compris le sens de son voyage. Comme il avait compris que la force ne résidait pas en obtenir ce que l'on voulait, mais à se battre pour cela jusqu'à la fin, quelle qu'elle soit. Vouloir quelque chose. Même au prix de la souffrance.

Se battre pour lui qu'il le veuille ou non.

Le jeu était devenu très, trop, dangereux.

_« Kurogane. »_

Les limites avaient été plus que dépassées.

_« Fye. »_

Et le jeu était devenu une course-poursuite réelle, celle du cœur, et du choix qu'il demande.

_« Décide de ce que tu veux faire… Maintenant. »_

Ainsi, l'histoire déjà écrite d'un puissant ninja ayant offert son cœur à un puissant magicien qui n'en n'avait plus… Les laissant tous deux désemparés.

_« C'est difficile… Pour moi… Kurogane. »_

Une fois les masques tombés, la pièce ne fait plus rêver, et la réalité n'est plus un… Simple Jeu.

**XxX**

**NdlA :** Yup ! J'ai eu plein d'avis pour le chapitre précédent, et j'en suis ravie ! Pour la majorité, ce « changement de style » ne vous a pas déçues, ça me rassure. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas d'une expérimentation hun, je n'ai pas un seul style d'écriture. Disons que j'ai été influencée par l'anti-roman de Diderot et une chanson qui met de bonne humeur des Corrs x3 Et ça a donné ça ! J'avais envie de faire un peu dans l'humour aussi, pour varier un peu.  
En fait je ressens le besoin de me justifier en quelque sorte pour cette lettre I et ce que j'en ai fait x3 Parce que j'suis d'accord avec Poiroo-chan, ce chapitre I fait « brouillon » (au passage la miss, je me doutais un peu que ce style te plairait moins, mais faut pas être désolée pour ça hun :3). Pour une raison assez simple d'ailleurs : je suis partie sans savoir où j'allais, et en m'en foutant un peu x3 Du coup, je me suis surtout amusée – j'ai pris là le ton que j'ai plutôt sur mon blog quand j'écris. Gomen.  
Après, désolée de t'avoir fait peur Seveya-chan :3 En fait, si j'ai réussi à prévoir tes réactions (j'suis contente de l'apprendre d'ailleurs ), c'est d'une manière très simple : en me mettant dans la peau d'une lectrice fangirl (et j'ai pas trop eu à me forcer). Et donc non, tu n'es ni prévisible, ni le moins du monde idiote :3

Voilà, en gros, cette expérience m'a quand même appris pas mal ) Le jeu avec le lecteur a plu, personne ne m'a dit que la trame était simpliste (thanks gods TT), l'originalité souhaitée de la série est sauve… Bref, je retenterai sûrement la chose, en plus élaborée :3 Il y a encore pas mal de lettres, j'ai de quoi faire… Comme cette lettre J qui me perturbe encore x3 _**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**_


	11. K Comme Kaléidoscope

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

**K… Comme Kaléidoscope**

C'est ce jour-là que Kurogané découvrit qu'il n'aimait pas les kaléidoscopes.

- Kuro-chan ! Regarde !

Plus par habitude que par volonté d'accéder à la requête du blond, Kurogané se retourna vers celui-ci, avec ce calme si particulier qui témoignait de la résignation qu'il avait si durement acquise en suivant Fye dans ce petit marché.  
Il ne fut pas trop surpris en voyant ledit blondinet brandir sous son nez une sorte de tube en carton, qui ressemblait plus ou moins à une lunette. Sauf qu'elle était décorée de petites étoiles argentées, amenant le ninja à classer directement l'objet dans la catégorie « jouets-débiles-qui-occupent-le-mage ». Rien d'intéressant. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant dans ce marché bizarre, constitué de plusieurs stands où les gens vendaient des trucs tout aussi bizarres, et pour la plupart, inutiles. Tout pour plaire au mage, donc.

Ce dernier parut s'impatienter tandis que Kurogané regardait le tube qu'il lui montrait comme une vache regarderait passer son centième train de la journée, et le lui colla littéralement sur le nez pour le réveiller un peu. A l'offensive, le brun réagit effectivement avec plus d'entrain.

- MAIS PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE…  
- C'est un kaléidoscope, Kuro-myu ! chantonna Fye sans laisser à son ninja la chance de terminer une phrase certainement peu amène.

Coupé de la sorte, Kurogané inspira pour reprendre son calme initial, et dans la continuité, écarta le bras de Fye et par la même occasion le tube bizarre qu'il tenait de sa figure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? grommela-t-il. Je suis pas venu pour jouer avec des kaléchoses.  
- Un ka-lé-i-do-cospe, corrigea Fye avec application et grand sourire. Mais pourquoi tu es venu Kuro-pon alors ?

Ledit Kuro-pon allait répondre, quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas _quoi_ répondre. Pourquoi il était venu ? Ben, il était venu, à ce marché débile qui servait à rien, au lieu de rester tranquillement dans son fauteuil à lire le manganyan de ce monde, tout en profitant de l'absence de la peluche blanche des gamins, il était venu… Il était venu… Parce que Fye le lui avait demandé gentiment ? … 'Pas une bonne idée de répondre ça.

- Parce que tu me lâchais pas, crétin de magicien, choisit-il de marmonner en souhaitant qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de kaléitruc à lui montrer, ni de cette question stupide – et surtout en maudissant bien la chaleur qui empourprait ses joues comme il se remémorait bien malgré lui la manière dont Fye avait demandé _gentiment_… C'était pas comme si ces yeux bleus suppliants et sa manière de lui prendre le bas l'avaient atteint d'une quelconque manière après tout…

Heureusement pour lui, Fye se contenta de sourire d'une manière étrange en penchant sa tête blonde sur le côté, sans plus insister. Il y avait encore un kaléïdoscope à montrer.

- Tu sais à quoi ça sert ? fit-il en remettant la chose sous le nez du ninja qui lui saisit le poignet instantanément.  
- Non, et je m'en fous.  
- En fait ça sert à rien ! s'exclama joyeusement le magicien comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réponse du brun, et comme si la main de celui-ci ne tenait pas son poignet.  
- Mais c'est pas vrai...

Et en levant les yeux au ciel, Kurogané lâcha le poignet de son blondinet de compagnon, et fit demi-tour afin d'éviter une quelconque tentative de yeux de chat battu. Pas que le bleu miroitant des yeux de Fye fasse un effet au ninja, mais faire semblant d'être au bord des larmes, ça se faisait pas, voilà. Les pleurs, c'était du sérieux pour le brun ; on pleure parce qu'on en a besoin, parce qu'il y a un problème, parce qu'on ne va pas bien… On ne fait pas semblant de pleurer !

Encore que… En accélérant la cadence pour éviter que Fye ne le rattrape trop vite, Kurogané se fit remarquer que Fye à vrai dire, faisait plutôt semblant _de ne pas _pleurer, tous les jours. Parce que tout ce qui se reflétait dans ses yeux cobalt, tout ce qui s'entrechoquait, de lumière, de bleu et de noir profonds, c'était comme un enchevêtrement d'émotions et de larmes étouffées et dissimulées dans un coin… Parce que Kurogané n'aimait pas voir tant de peine dans ces yeux, même dissimulée. Alors une peine feinte…

- Mais… Kuro-chaan…

Gosh. Le grand ninja se pétrifia : il avait oublié la technique de la _voix _de chat battu. Il avait beau savoir que Fye ne faisait que faire semblant, qu'il le manipulait ainsi, rien à faire, la seule pensée que Fye pourrait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de peine, et en plus par sa faute, le rendait assez mal à l'aise pour le faire se retourner vers lui… Lentement… Avec résignation… Foutu magicien.

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, il regardait le ninja avec ses yeux bleus emplis de – fausses ? – larmes, serrant contre lui l'engin maudit.

Kurogané soupira en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-il d'une voix lasse, vaincu.

Automatiquement, le visage du blond s'éclaira à nouveau. Sans broncher, Kurogané se dit qu'il devait être satisfait de le tenir aussi bien… Il pouvait tout obtenir du fier ninja après tout, il lui suffisait d'atteindre subtilement son cœur. Et les dieux savent combien il y arrivait facilement, quand tant d'autres auparavant avaient lamentablement échoué.

- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé te dire ce que ça faisait !  
- Hé bien, dis moi…

Kurogané se sentait effectivement las. Dessous l'apparence ingénue de leur conversation, il y avait ce sentiment si peu familier pour lui de la perte d'une bataille, sans plus chercher à vaincre quoi que ce soit. Le blond pouvait le manipuler comme il voulait, à présent… Celui-ci lui tendit justement à nouveau le kaléïdoscope.

- Il faut que tu regardes dedans ! dit-il.  
- Regarder dedans ?  
- Mais ça mord pas je t'assure Kuro-kuro ! ajouta Fye devant le sourcil levé de son compagnon. Vas-y regarde, ça vaut le coup !  
- C'est quoi ta plaisanterie stupide cette fois ? marmonna Kurogané en observant le bras du magicien prendre le sien pour l'empêcher de repartir.  
- Kuro-waaan, c'est pas une plaisanterie, regarde !

En soupirant à nouveau, le brun choisit de prendre l'objet pour éviter de se confronter aux yeux de Fye, et s'exécuta.

Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça. Devant son œil ouvert, des formes de toutes les couleurs s'assemblaient pour créer un paysage étrange, certainement unique… Et aussi beau que s'il se trouvait en plein ciel, entouré de tant de choses inconnues qui n'effraient pas, tant leur couleur est rassurante.

- Tourne doucement le tube, entendit-il Fye lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Il fit comme il lui disait. Aussitôt, alors qu'il avait à peine commencé à tourner l'objet, les formes changèrent, pour créer de nouvelles rosaces multicolores, de nouvelles lumières dansant avec les couleurs, partout où son œil voyait. Des étoiles de promesses à l'infini. Pas un coin de réchappait à l'invasion psychédélique. Tout était submergé de rondes, de virevoltes irréelles, de vitraux illuminés, de rosaces si différentes et pourtant si équilibrées qu'il paraissait normal que toutes ces choses sans sens fassent partie du monde de tous les jours.

- Alors, c'est beau hein ? ajouta Fye. L'homme qui me l'a vendu m'a expliqué qu'en fait, c'était juste un jeu de miroirs à l'intérieur…

Kurogané ouvrit brusquement ses deux yeux. C'était donc ça. Juste une illusion. Etrangement déçu, il ôta son regard du tube, et…

Retomba face à face avec une nouvelle image comme celles de ce _kaléidoscope_, toute faite de bleus et de lumière, plus belle, plus charmeuse que la première. Les yeux de Fye, qui le regardait lui aussi, son visage tout près du sien, attendant avidement une réaction comme le ferait un enfant intéressé par son caprice et qui se moque du reste.

- Kuro-pon ? fit le blond devant le manque de réaction du ninja.  
- Juste un jeu de miroirs… répéta pensivement Kurogané, sans quitter des yeux ceux de Fye. Un jeu habile, pour refléter n'importe quoi, pourvu que ce ne soit pas la vérité.  
- Hein ?

Brusquement, le brun sortit son bras de l'emprise du jeune magicien qui, interloqué, le regardait sans comprendre. Il lui rendit l'objet d'illusions.

Je comprends que tu aimes ce truc, dit il d'un ton cynique. Ça accroche le regard, ça captive en faisant croire à tout ce qu'on voit, mais en fin de compte, c'est qu'un mensonge. Y avait rien, en fait, à part tellement de reflets qu'on ne sait plus d'où ils viennent. Ça n'avait aucun autre but que de _jouer_.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas, Kuro-chan ?

Kurogané releva lentement les yeux vers le magicien. Il semblait sincèrement dans son incompréhension, tenant d'une main absente le kaléidoscope perturbateur - ses yeux bleus aussi, semblaient refléter de l'incompréhension… Et tellement d'autres choses, au fond…

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- Y a rien à comprendre, dit il. Je me suis fait avoir, comme un con. Alors te gène pas, continue à jouer avec moi puisque j'ai si bien marché.

Et sans plus rien ajouter, il se détourna, mais cette fois sans faire demi-tour aux appels de Fye. C'était à peine si le ninja s'inquiétait de ce qu'il avait dit, même si ces reproches avaient été inattendus, et difficiles à comprendre sans lire dans ses pensées. Tout n'avait plus réellement de sens ; il avait été un ninja, oui, un homme que tous fuyaient, un homme fier de son indépendance. Et maintenant, il se sentait le jouet d'un magicien, dont tout ce qu'il savait _vraiment _il avait dû le deviner, et il n'avait pas le cœur à essayer de changer cela.

C'était de toute manière impossible d'avoir le cœur à quelque chose quand quelqu'un avait pris votre cœur.

Ce soir là, Kurogané rentra tard dans la petite maison louée par le groupe. Fye ne l'avait pas suivi, et de toute manière il n'aurait pas pu. Il pleuvait, mais les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son visage, sur ses vêtements, lui faisaient autant d'effet que si elles n'avaient été que des… Illusions.

Et comme il s'était assis sur son lit, toujours trempé et dos appuyé contre le mur, son regard captivé par ses pensées tumultueuses ne vit pas tout de suite Fye entrer. Mais lorsque ce dernier s'assit à son tour sur le lit de manière à lui faire face, même en croisant ses yeux, même lorsqu'il l'appela doucement, il ne broncha pas davantage.  
Et lorsque, enfin, des larmes s'échappèrent de ces yeux qui le fixaient, il parut subir un choc assez conséquent pour être ramené sur terre – juste à temps, pour empêcher le blond de s'échapper avec ses larmes. Sans hésitation, sachant qu'il était incapable de faire autre chose, le brun ramena le blond vers lui, pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
Dans les sanglots qui échappèrent alors à Fye, Kurogané entendit les quelques mots, émergeant, qui assemblés formaient une phrase assez étrange et déplacée pour faire rire quiconque ne pouvait la comprendre :

« Je ne voulais pas être un kaléidoscope pour toi. »

Mais Kurogané comprenait. Que Fye l'avait compris.

Je ne veux pas jouer… Pas avec toi.

C'est ce jour là aussi que Kurogané découvrit que Fye par contre, il l'aimait. Qu'il agisse comme les reflets des miroirs d'un kaléidoscope ou pas.

**XxX**

**NdlA :** Je n'ai jamais été aussi peu satisfaite d'un de mes one-shots. Mauvaise période. Tout ça c'est la faute du bac. J'essaie de rafistoler comme je peux cette ébauche de ce que je voulais faire, mais y a rien à faire, je le sens toujours pas TT  
Bon pis avec mes exams, tout ça, j'ai pas été très présente sur FF . net, à peine eu l'occasion de laisser quelques reviews parfois… Voilà au moins un chapitre de plus hun. Et un gros merci comme toujours à toutes vos reviews, que je prends toujours le temps de lire :3

Nb : rassurez-moi, vous savez tous et toutes ce qu'est un kaléidoscope hun ? Oo Sinon j'ai pas l'air bête moi là.


	12. L Comme Liens

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

**L… Comme Lien(s)**

Un fil… Rouge se dessine.

Loin, très loin d'ici…

Il vole, virevolte, et file en silence…

Dans une rue d'un autre monde, un gamin brun tend la main à un blondinet plus jeune, pour l'aider à se relever de sa chute. Plusieurs sentiments se mêlent dans les beaux yeux saphir de l'enfant en voyant la main ; une habituelle surprise pleine de crainte d'abord, puis une incrédulité incertaine mais nourrie d'un espoir moins habituel… Et enfin cette joie reconnaissante qui fait presque naître des larmes aux coins de ces yeux tandis qu'il attrape cette main tendue vers lui, et offre son plus beau sourire à ce nouvel ami. Peut-être qu'enfin, il ne sera plus _seul_. Pourquoi ce fil rouge s'enroule-t-il autour de ces deux mains, avant de repartir ?

A une autre distance, qui ne se résume pas par des kilomètres, et qui se traverse par les rêves, la magie s'opère dans un _lycée_, établissement rempli de jeunes gens qui viennent y étudier, et qui ce jour-là accueille un nouvel élève… Un élève particulier, blond, et dont les magnifiques yeux d'eau rencontrent à ce moment même deux autres yeux de feu d'un brun qui ne l'oubliera pas. Dans cet échange silencieux et pourtant plein de promesses, les quelques mots d'une nouvelle histoire sont déjà inscrits… Par ce fil rouge, infatigable.

En suivant encore ce fil rouge étrange, une autre dimension s'ouvre à nous. Il faut le suivre à travers les flocons de neige, pour arriver dans une petite pièce pleine de livres, où deux corps d'adolescents nous paraissant familiers s'emmêlent au coin du feu pour donner un nouveau sens à leur amour. Dans un souffle, entre un baiser, le grand brun prend la main du blond pour la garder presque inconsciemment dans la sienne tandis qu'ils font l'amour. La chaleur et les soupirs étrangers au froid, dehors, sont la tendre expression du soulagement éprouvé par ces deux âmes qui se sont enfin trouvées… Liées par ce fil.

Le temps ou la distance à nouveau nous éloigne, dans un monde plus froid où aucun feu ne crépite dans l'âtre. Tout n'est ici que ruine de ce monde à demi-mort, tout n'est qu'un silence, un souffle retenu en attendant la mort omniprésente. Mais entre ces ruines rappelant un champ de bataille éteint, le jeune chef des rebelles qui porte fièrement le nom de Kurogané gît moins fièrement avec ses nombreuses blessures, et regarde, impuissant, approcher celui que l'Histoire de ce monde a fait son ennemi juré. Il sait qu'il peut mourir dans les minutes qui suivent, de ces mains blanches qui tiennent des armes, il sait comme tout le monde qu'il est le dernier à baisser les bras face à la menace de la mort, mais il sait aussi qu'il est incapable de faire le moindre tort à cet être qui se tient immobile devant lui, le fixant de ces yeux profonds et pourtant inaccessibles de dessous sa blondeur irréelle. Ses yeux rouges grand ouverts, Kurogané fixe l'Ange debout devant lui qui, après lui avoir pris le cœur, va lui prendre la vie. Les mots de leur Véritable Histoire à eux deux viennent finalement à lui comme Fye, premier combattant et espion de l'Empereur, laisse s'échouer ses armes sans plus pouvoir y penser, et tombe littéralement dans ses bras.

Ce fil, ce fil rouge de la Destinée entre les cœurs, nous le voyons s'enrouler autour de leur baiser, avant de repartir encore plus loin, loin, vers d'autres Histoires qui finalement n'en sont qu'une seule.

Ici, un inspecteur loyal et courageux sort d'une cellule le marginal aux cheveux blonds que sa société rejette pour les étranges aptitudes paranormales qu'il possède. Deux solitudes se touchent, pour se libérer.

Par là, un jeune adolescent tombe amoureux du fantôme d'une tour isolée, dont ces mêmes yeux d'un bleu presque indescriptible paraissent réels dans son apparence transparente, et finit par mourir et partir avec lui dans un endroit qui les laissent unis pour l'éternité.

Juste plus loin, un petit blondinet dépose un timide baiser plein d'espoir sur les lèvres de son – à peine - aîné, sans même connaître le sens du mot « _amour_ ».

Déployé à l'infini, le fil semble ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, et partout, aux quatre coins de l'Univers entier, il s'enroule autour de deux êtres dont la vie respective est impossible sans l'autre, et les lie par une promesse inaudible, mais bien là.  
Mais… Ici, le fil semble faiblir… Il avance… Il avance… Il paraissait perdu, mais en fait, il va juste de mondes en mondes, cette fois, pour suivre les deux Destinées.

Il arrive, enfin. Il arrive entre un ninja du _Japon_, et un magicien de _Céles_, dans un monde totalement différent. Le fil s'interroge-t-il ? Non : il n'a jamais paru aussi sûr, désormais. A une vitesse qui lui donnerait presque vie, le fil rouge de la Destinée s'enroule autour de ces deux êtres tandis qu'ils se regardent pour la première fois, sous les yeux bienveillants de la Sorcière des Dimensions.

_Le miracle s'est accompli une fois de plus_, se dit-elle.

Elle sait, elle. Elle voit cette épée menaçante qui tente de couper ces liens ; elle sait que cette épée de l'adversité est tenue elle aussi par le Destin, de même que par un autre individu, Fei Wang Reed, le seul à avoir manipulé ce même Destin pour ses propre desseins – sa seule Histoire.

Mais elle sait surtout que malgré tous les drames tapis dans l'ombre qui attendent ces deux âmes répondant respectivement au nom de _Fye_ et _Kurogané_, rien n'altèrera leur Histoire, et que l'épée ne pourra jamais couper ce lien.

Parce qu'elle est la Sorcière des Dimensions.

Et qu'elle a vu ce fil solide, invulnérable, se dessiner et évoluer à travers l'Univers de toutes ces dimensions pour relier deux âmes à chaque fois étrangement semblables.

Ce n'est qu'une nouvelle Histoire qui commence.

**XxX**

**NdlA :** Je suis désolée si je vous ai vexées dans le chapitre précédent en vous demandant si vous saviez ce qu'est un kaleidoscope, mais j'avoue avoir eu peur un moment x3 Parce que moi ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu un truc du genre, j'me suis dit qu'on savait pas forcément que ça pouvait exister… Mais il y a le dico, uiui x3 ;

'fin bref, j'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews qui m'ont toutes fait très plaisir, comme d'habitude :3 Si bien que je n'explique pas vraiment mon retard, puisque j'avais fini les cours et le bac… Enfin, maintenant que j'ai eu les résultats (au passage je suis admise avec mention, ça c'était pour la frime :33) et que je suis VRAIMENT en vacances, peut-être que je vais être plus assidue dans mes fics… ? « Toutes » mes fics…

Pour ce chapitre : mh, mot pas bien original, mais à mon sens, essentiel dans un abécédaire concernant la relation KuroxFye. J'espère l'avoir traité avec plus d'originalité, assez pour vous satisfaire et ne décevoir personne. (surtout après cette attente...)


	13. M Comme Mélancolie

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

_With : La petite fille de la mer – Vangelis  
http:// www.radioblogclub.fr /search/0/ vangelis (enlever les espaces)_

**M… Comme Mélancolie**

Il faisait froid. De ce froid qui se fait ressentir jusqu'à l'âme, mais sans jamais faire trembler. Il pleuvait, aussi. Quelques gouttes, comme des larmes échappées, pas assez pour créer une averse. De la brume, mais le ciel était clair et immense dans ses ténèbres.

Un temps entre le temps, sans plus ni moins ; une échappée sans éclaircie.

Ce temps qui poussait à lever les yeux vers le ciel, comme s'il n'y avait plus que ça pour s'en sortir.

S'en sortir ? De quoi donc ?

La question ne se posait pas. Simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse. Fye était là, ce soir, son corps fatigué recroquevillé contre un pan de mur à moitié détruit qui ne demandait plus rien à personne, oublié tout en haut de cet immeuble. Oui, Fye était là ; toute une ville inconnue était à ses pieds, mais ses yeux regardaient encore plus haut.

La pluie pleurait pour lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à regarder le ciel, en pensant ailleurs.

Il n'était pas réellement triste. Il n'était pas joyeux non plus. Il se sentait juste un peu dépassé, perdu, oublié par les étoiles et toutes les lumières de cette ville perçant à travers la brume.

Il n'avait pas froid, mais il ne savait pas s'il refuserait des bras protecteurs pour le réchauffer.  
Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, il se sentait trop fatigué… Trop lourd… Comme égaré dans un rêve.  
Il ne savait pas. Tout simplement. Puisqu'il n'y avait ni question, ni réponse.

C'était ce sentiment d'incompréhension et incompréhensible, sans définition exacte, qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il pensait à Kurogané. Et les Dieux savent comme il y pensait.  
Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres comme il le revoyait, se tournant vers lui, le regardant… Et se brisa avec l'aspect d'une question quand une larme – ou une goutte de pluie ? – glissa dessus.

Ses yeux se détachèrent de ces étoiles qu'il ne voyait même plus, et il regarda pensivement la main avec laquelle il avait rattrapé la goutte. Elle glissa encore, jusqu'à lui échapper, et il ne fit aucun mouvement quand il la vit s'écraser au sol.

Alors à nouveau, ses yeux regardèrent la brume, et il le vit encore. _Lui_. Fye n'avait même plus envie de se moquer de lui-même, de forcer un sourire… De laisser s'éclater une colère souveraine. Il avait perdu. Il ressentait l'envie de le crier, comme si le fait de l'admettre aux étoiles lui permettrait de se retirer du jeu.

Mais l'on n'arrête pas de jouer aussi facilement. Et le silence qui répondait à ses pensées l'assommait. L'absence de Kurogané quand il ne pensait qu'à lui le rendait presque fou dans cette solitude sous les étoiles qu'il avait choisie. Comme si tout le monde s'en foutait. Comme si c'était mieux ainsi.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles ainsi ?

Pourquoi _maintenant _?

Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir cela. Il n'avait pas le droit d'écouter son cœur. Il n'avait pas le droit, non, pas le droit, et celui-ci battait si fort jusque dans ses pensées qu'il avait presque envie de se l'arracher.

Qui était-il, pour aimer ? Qui était-_il_, après tout, d'assez consistant pour que les yeux de feu du ninja puissent se poser sur lui, sans passer à travers lui…

La solitude qui l'entourait à ce moment était à l'image de sa relation avec Kurogané. Il priait pour que l'homme le regarde, lui, ne regarde que lui, mais en même temps ce regard le transperçait, lui, le mettant à nu devant ses mensonges, ses regrets, ses crimes… Son passé.

Il le voulait avec désespoir, et le repoussait de la même manière.

Et l'extrême de son déchirement, ce soir, se traduisait en cette passivité sans couleur. En ce manège de pensées, sans but, sans refuge.

Les choses étaient si difficiles parfois… Juste à cause d'une simple personne… Une simple personne qu'il n'était pas censé aimer.  
Il était alors doux, aigre-doux, de prendre ce recul, et laisser ses sentiments désordonnés n'en suivre plus qu'un…

Un, qui n'a de nom que ce qu'on a bien pu lui donner, sans réussir à l'expliquer.

Un, seul permis entre Fye et Kurogané, pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir.

Un, quand on ne peut ni rire ni pleurer… Ni mourir.

Un morceau de Mélancolie quand par ailleurs ni espoir ni désespoir ne sont considérés.

C'était bien plus doux que la résignation avec laquelle il vivait, avant de le rencontrer… Mais bien plus douloureux aussi. Peut-être il faut la douleur pour se sentir vivre. Puis atteindre le plaisir. La raison pour laquelle il est bon d'être vivant.

Aimer. Et être aimé.

Quand Fye sourit à nouveau, il ne sentit pas ce torrent de larmes s'échapper de ses yeux de glace.

Et lorsque que le sanglot l'assaillit, il murmura d'une voix étranglée le nom de celui qui l'avait rendu…

Vivant.

Etait-ce bon ou mauvais… La Mélancolie, c'est quand on ne sait pas.

**XxX**

**NdlA :** Raaah, j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre hun ! Bon…

Il FAUT que j'utilise cette note pour une réponse aux reviews rapides, c'est absolument nécessaire ! Notamment pour Ambrena et Poiroo qui ont laissé des reviews à _Would you Love Me_, auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre individuellement – mais soyez bien sûres que je vous ai toutes lues, et avec beaucoup d'émotion parfois.  
Donc concernant _Would you…_ , merci **Poiroo-chan** de me laisser une review pour chaque chapitre, d'ailleurs à chaque fois si constructive !  
Même chose pour **Ambrena** ! Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir eu le temps de te répondre, surtout que tu as bien pris de ton temps toi pour m'écrire des reviews parfois si (merveilleusement) longues… (et zutalors, Tolkien t'avait déjà fait le coup pour Pippin ? Raah, j'ai été devancée x3)

Concernant notre abécédaire, merci à **Anea-hime** _(tu vois, c'est moi qui dois te dire merci !)_,**Fania** _(allons, qui te dit que je ne t'ai pas montré des projets de AU dans ce chapitre :3)_, **ncislacrymosa** _(sacré challenge d'essayer de faire 26 choses différentes en tout cas… Mais ça vaut le coup quand apparemment, on y arrive :3)_, **Ambrena** encore _(une palette qui ne demande qu'à contribuer à une toile (: )_, **Mystala** _(uhu et pour le bac aussi)_, ma **Na-chan **_(waah zut, elle a pas oublié pour Cursum x3 ;;; )_, **Para-san** _(KuroxFye forever hun !)_, **Clover-**_**san**__ (uhu en moins sadique peut-être ? Merci pour le bac itou !)_, **Akira** _(voilà ! Et re merci !)_, **Kaori-same **_(waw, tout ça ? J'vais fondre TT)_, **Subakun-**_**sensei**__ (Je cherche encore le KuroxFye de notre monde, sans désespérer)_, **Alias Kimichan** _(j'aime bien ton pseudo tiens)_, **Fyelizu** _(mais bon, m'appelle plus « maître » quoi x3)_, **SuperBn** _(Oooh si tu dessines je veux voir !)_… Et toutes les autres dans les chapitres précédents !

Alors maintenant, ma petite question, si j'osais… :

**Parmi tous les AU aperçus dans le chapitre précédent, lequel aimeriez-vous voir mis en histoire complète ?**


	14. N Comme Naturel

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

_With : Gomenasai, T.A.T.U  
http:// www. radioblogclub. fr/search/0/tatugomenasai (enlever les espaces)  
_

**N… Comme Naturel**

Si Kurogané reprochait souvent à Fye d'une manière ou d'une autre son manque de naturel dans sa façon d'être, avec lui, avec les enfants, avec tout le monde, il lui arrivait parfois de considérer en silence son propre cas – sans jamais l'avouer.

Qu'aurait-il souhaité de la part du magicien, après tout ? Une ouverture réelle sur sa personnalité, sur ses pensées, ses souhaits, ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses craintes… Une ouverture sur Lui. Combien de fois le ninja avait-il l'impression de chercher quelque chose de plus profond, à travers le masque d'un sourire qui ne voulait plus rien dire ? Maintes fois, comme frustré de ne pas y parvenir, il lançait une remarque à ce propos au blondinet, ce qui ne manquait jamais de le déstabiliser, un instant… Avant de reprendre les faux-semblants.

Honnête, Kurogané l'était donc, à l'inverse de Fye. Il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, jamais l'inverse, et n'essayait jamais de mentir sur quoi que ce soit.

Mais naturel ? Disait-il _tout_ ce qu'il pensait ?

_Gomen nasai…_

Quand Fye souriait en permanence, Kurogané ne le faisait jamais. Cela lui rappelait l'idée d'un propre masque, similaire par son principe à celui du magicien, différent simplement par la couverture.

Mais l'envie de voir en Fye le rendait presque aveugle, même si cela ne lui échappait jamais tout à fait comme il le voudrait. Il s'enfermait lui-même dans une cage de méfiance aux barreaux de rejet et de mépris, quand Fye faisait la même chose. Seuls les barreaux différaient. Tous deux avaient des ailes, mais ne s'envolaient jamais, se contentant de regarder vers le ciel. Des ailes qu'ils s'arrachaient sans trop s'en rendre compte.

_For everything._

Alors, quand l'un voyait en l'autre, son propre masque l'empêchait de faire un pas de plus. Un pas définitif – celui qui briserait la distance installée dans les mensonges de Fye et les non-dits de Kurogané. Ce pas qui en finirait avec cette gêne constante entre eux, et les laisserait se sentir enfin bien, en étant naturels, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ce qui était un idéal n'était qu'une peine presque perdue aux yeux de Kurogané. Il était perpétuellement habité par un sentiment de colère, qui allait bien à son propre masque, s'en voulant à lui-même pour être finalement, quelque part, aussi faux que Fye, mais en voulant aussi à ce dernier, pour ne lui donner aucune raison de lui sourire sincèrement, ne le laissant même pas le _regarder_.

_Gomen nasai…_

Pourtant, certains soir, en allant fermer la fenêtre de sa chambre avant d'aller se coucher, il apercevait le magicien qui hantait ses pensées, seul, dehors, immobile, fixant les étoiles, comme il semblait apprécier de le faire quand tout, autour, était éteint. Sans trop être conscient de ses gestes et sans d'ailleurs se demander pourquoi, le brun descendait à chaque fois et allait le rejoindre sur l'herbe humide de ce jardin inconnu.

Assis côte à côté, aucun des deux n'ouvrait la bouche un seul instant, comme un rituel, mis en place par une invocation lancée du regard.

_I know I let you down._

Car dans le regard qu'ils échangeaient ces soirs là, avant de retourner vers les étoiles, il y avait toute la sincérité d'un pardon, si naturel, qu'il ne pouvait s'exprimer autrement.

Oui, ces soirs là, deux âmes regardaient vers le ciel, ensemble. Et les masques, comme le naturel, n'avaient plus le sens que la vie compliquée et si réelle de tous les jours leur donnait : _ensemble_, ils se souvenaient avoir des ailes.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment.

_And what I thought wasn'__t mine..._

**XxX**

**NdlA :** Gn. J'espère que ça ira mieux avec la lettre O. Et avec plus d'action aussi. Bref…  
Alors, d'abord je remercie toutes celles qui ont voté ! Par contre, je n'ai pas précisé ce qu'était un AU, honte sur moi, alors que moi-même je ne savais pas définir le terme il y a peu. Donc je me rattrape : AU Alternate Universe le fait de transposer les personnages dans un autre univers. Un Kuro flic et un Fye marginal dans un monde comme le nôtre est un AU. Voilà.  
Pour ce qui est des votes, j'arrive donc avec le premier (les deux enfants) et le quatrième (les deux ennemis) ex-aequo x3 On m'a suggéré plusieurs fois un mix entre les deux… Hé bien ma foi, qui vivra verra :D Je ferai attention à tous vos votes pour commencer mon premier AU (suivi de, je l'espère, bien d'autres). Merci à vous !

(Par contre, j'ai observé un certain manque d'intérêt pour le troisième AU décrit :p M'en fous, j'le ferai quand même ! XD … enfin peut-être.)  
(Ah, et celles qui n'ont pas pu voter peuvent le faire maintenant, aucun problème. Je rappelle la question : Lequel des AU décrits dans le chapitre 12 vous plairait-il de voir développé en histoire complète ?)

Et en dernier lieu, comme d'habitude, **merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews** !


	15. O Comme Opposition

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

_With : Rob costlow's Bliss  
www. jamendo. com /fr/ artist / rob. costlow (enlever les espaces, choisir le second album en passant le curseur dessus, et sélectionner "Ecouter")_

Attention : implicite.

**O… ****Comme Opposition**

Tu es là.

Avec moi.

Je souris. Je le sais, je souris. Je le sens. Pas parce que mes lèvres se redressent en cette position si singulière qui autrefois en faisait un geste forcé et douloureux dénué d'âme - mais parce qu'une étrange chaleur m'envahit, très douce, et brûlante à la fois, comme envahi d'une terrible excitation qui serait devenue ma paix intérieure. Je souris avec les larmes aux yeux, et ta main passe furtivement sur ma joue pour essuyer cette eau gênante avant de s'y poser… Doucement. Je lis dans tes yeux mon sourire, et ton visage s'éclaire.

Rien ne nous dispose à être tous les deux, ensemble, « Kuro-chan ». Rien ne me dispose à me blottir dans tes bras, Kurogané, et je le fais. J'ai envie de rire, rire, que le Destin et tous ceux qui le suivent m'entendent rire d'eux à tout jamais. Et en même temps envie de pleurer. Tout était si simple, comme quelques mots à prononcer _Je t'aime_, et tout était si compliqué à la fois. J'entends un rire t'échapper, tu resserres ton étreinte autour de ma taille, et je sais que comme moi, tu ressens un puissant sentiment de victoire.

Si le Destin et son étrange complice d'une vie du nom de Fei Wong Reed prévoyaient entre nous deux distance, méfiance et rejet jusqu'à la haine, la vie elle-même semblait s'en accorder en ajoutant une pointe _d'impossible_. Une nuance d'incompatible.

Une opposition si nette entre nous qu'elle devait être un mur de glace nous empêchant même de nous voir.

Je glisse ma main le long de ton cou. Elle est si blanche, que ta peau mate rend sa présence presque irréelle. Je souris à nouveau, et y dépose un baiser à la place de ma main qui s'en retourne t'enlacer avec joie. Inutile de parler, de prononcer un quelconque mot : ta réponse ? un baiser. Et plus rien autour de nous n'existe.

Mes yeux d'eau se ferment comme tes yeux de feu – je réponds au baiser comme si je t'offrais mon âme. _Ne l'ai-je pas déjà fait ?  
_Le vent emmêle mes cheveux si clairs dans tes cheveux si foncés – tes mains si chaudes sur ma peau me font oublier qu'elle est froide.  
Je me sens léger et irréel, entre tes bras puissants et si présents – quelque chose m'emporte comme une musique dont les notes ne peuvent plus s'arrêter.

Je suis fait de lumière, j'éblouis et suis mensonge.  
Tu es l'obscurité par ton regard, tu enveloppes et la vérité perce.

Mon élément est le vent.  
Le tien est l'eau qui se déchaîne.

J'ai fui.  
Tu as attaqué.

Je recule…  
Tu avances.

Je suis victime.  
Mon cher prédateur…

J'abandonne,  
Pour mieux te laisser la Victoire.

Et si ma vie était l'Enfer,  
Tu es le Paradis.

Tes lèvres contre ma peau nue me rappellent que la réalité est bien le rêve, et jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien. Viens… Mes lèvres à moi réclament encore les tiennes, et tu donnes. Ils avaient raison : tellement d'opposés. Mais ils avaient tort à la fois.

Il n'y a pas de lumière si l'obscurité n'existe pas.  
Pas de vérité éblouissante sans sombres mensonges.

Où va l'eau sans le vent qui seul peut décider de l'apaiser, et où va le vent sans eau pour se déchaîner ?

Personne ne fuit, si personne n'attaque.

Un pas en arrière est un pas en avant…

… Comme la victime qui ne peut qu'avoir un prédateur.

Le goût de la Victoire n'est doux que sur l'amer de l'abandon.

Et à quoi bon un Paradis, s'il n'y a pas d'Enfer ?  
Il ne serait pas si doux d'être tout contre toi si je n'avais pas été si loin de toi.

Qu'importe qui ou quoi a cru pouvoir nous éloigner ainsi : il n'y a pas plus grande erreur. L'Univers ne tient que sur des milliards d'opposés et de contraires, une chose qui donne un sens à une autre, un être qui donne tout son sens à un autre. Merveilleuses imperfections qui créent la plus belle des perfections. Pourquoi te dirais-je _oui_ si le non n'était pas à repousser ?

Nos corps sont traversés de contradictions, mais ils ne peuvent pas ne pas être ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, se cherchant, se comprenant, s'apprenant. Mais c'est vrai… Quelle force aurait notre amour sans l'existence d'une haine qu'on a voulu nous imposer ?

Et parce que tu es mon opposition personnifiée, mon âme se reflète dans son contraire qu'est la tienne, et nous ne faisons désormais plus qu'un…

**XxX**

**NdlA :** Désolée, la reprise universitaire a été énergique, je me laisse déborder sur mes boulots d'écriture ! D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je commence à publier une fiction originale sur mon blok, si ça vous intéresse, viendez là : feline2. com, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis – j'en ai grand besoin !  
Concernant les AU promis, je tiens une idée qui devrait vous satisfaire. J'attends d'avancer ailleurs avant de vous livrer un prologue révélateur qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !  
Merci à vous pour les reviews, pour la lecture, qui sont autant d'encouragement que les notes de musique avec lesquelles je travaille ! (à ce propos, si vous ne connaissiez pas Rob Costlow, j'espère au moins vous avoir permis de découvrir une merveille…)


	16. P Comme Prestidigitateur

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

_Sous-entendu d'un certain spoiler, à vous de le voir, on peut gagner un cookie… ! _

**P… Comme Prestidigitateur **

Pour être doué, _il_ était doué. Kurogané ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Et si, grâce à son observation fine et attentive, le brun parvenait à remarquer quelques subtils mouvements, il y avait de _ses_ tours qu'il ne parvenait à expliquer parce que leur réalisation était plus approfondie…

Peut-être utilisait-_ il_ un peu de sa magie, même s'il avait juré de ne jamais le faire ? Mais Kurogané en doutait : _il_ n'usait pas de la moindre rune lorsqu'ils étaient tous dans une situation critique,_ il_ n'allait pas s'y mettre à présent juste pour quelques « tours de magie », comme_ il_ disait.

_L'illusion est un Art à part_, disait-_il_ aussi. Mais lorsque, sous les yeux émerveillés des enfants, _il_ faisait disparaître une rose, transformait un papillon en colombe, ou faisait fleurir une branche morte, ce qu'_il_ ne disait pas, c'était que l'illusion _est simplement la part de vérité que l'on ne veut pas voir_. Le monde à travers nos yeux est plein d'illusions.

Et Kurogané _le_ regardait faire son numéro de « prestidigitateur », devant tous ces gens prêts à croire monts et merveilles, travail comme un autre qu'_il_ avait trouvé dans ce monde pour rapporter un peu d'argent. Quand il lui demandait s'_il_ était toujours sûr de lui pour ses numéros sans utiliser sa vraie magie, le ninja recevait comme réponse un rire, et une autre question : et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Ce que Kurogané voyait, c'était qu'_il_ était doué comme prestidigitateur parce que lui-même se prenait pour une illusion. Un rêve, un passage éphémère dans la réalité le temps de la perturber, avant de s'évaporer dans un nulle part car personne ne saura d'où_ il_ venait, ce qu'_il_ était, où _il_ irait.

« Quand le prestidigitateur fait disparaître la rose, personne ne se demande où elle peut disparaître, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui compte, c'est de la faire réapparaître. Personne ne sait vraiment que ce qu'on voit, ce n'est plus la même rose, que ce qu'on voit n'est pas ce qui est. Personne ne s'en préoccupe vraiment, au fond… »

Et Kurogané de _le_ regarder, ses yeux bleus soudain perdus dans un vide inconnu, songeur. Personne ? Il y a des illusions qui cachent une réalité plus belle, parfois, n'est-ce pas ? Et dans ce cas, le prestidigitateur est mauvais, et cela, Kurogané le dit en accrochant son regard au sien, _lui_ ayant doucement relevé le menton. Ils sont tant habitués à communiquer par sous-entendus… Et pourtant _il _répondit :

« Oh, mais c'est toujours une sorte de terrain glissant, la magie. Il y a longtemps, j'ai fait disparaître mon cœur, et ne l'ai jamais plus retrouvé… »

Il ne voulait pas regarder la réalité dans les yeux ; écarter si vite les brumes de ces illusions qui nous ont bercé toute une vie, c'est tellement… Intimidant. Mais, les yeux et le sourire fuyants, _Fye_ termina tout de même :

« Tu ne l'aurais pas retrouvé, par hasard, toi qui vois si bien à travers mes tours ? »

**XxX**

**NdlA :** Très « épaulée » par les films **Le Prestige** et** L'Illusionniste**, parce qu'à chaque fois que je les vois, je pense à Fye. D'ailleurs je vous les conseille si vous ne connaissiez pas.

Assez métaphorique celui-ci, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour autant… (nah c'est tellement pas évident d'être satisfaite de ce qu'on écrit…)


	17. Q Comme Quelqu'un

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

_Warning : __**A**__lternate __**U**__niverse_

_With : très compliqué cette fois ! _

_Vous allez ici : http :// www. radioblogclub. __Fr /search/ 0/mika happyending (en enlevant les espaces)  
Puis vous prenez le second de la liste.  
Et enfin vous avancez la barre jusqu'à la moitié parce qu'une autre chanson démarre après Mika. Si vous savez quel est le titre de cette chanson et que vous me le dites, je vous aime !_

_(Je sais, ce coup-ci pour écouter la musique avec laquelle j'ai écrit, il faut être motivé…)  
_

**Q… Comme Quelqu'un**

Il neige. Et il fait froid. Etonnant comme le temps parfois peut s'accorder avec l'humeur des gens. Je rabats la capuche de mon sweat avant d'enfouir mes mains dans mes poches, des fois que cela me ferait disparaître avant de me réchauffer. Mais des mèches blondes s'échappent encore de leur abri improvisé, et mes mains sont toujours aussi froides. Les gens s'affairent autour de moi. Dans la rue, chacun vaque à ses occupations, c'est normal, pourquoi y ferais-je attention ? Le monde tourne autour de moi, même si je n'ai pas bu. Je n'ai rien, tout va bien, je n'ai qu'à suivre gentiment mon chemin chaque jour qui passe, comme tout le monde. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me fondre dans la masse ?

-

Et encore un foutu temps en perspective. Et je n'ai rien pour m'abriter. Il y a vraiment des jours, comme ça… Enfin, ce n'est que de l'eau. Froide, mais de l'eau. Mais tout le monde n'a pas l'air d'accord, vu le nombre de parapluies qui attentent à ma vie à chacun de mes pas… Ce que les gens peuvent être chiants à ne regarder que leurs orteils. Je sais bien que c'est le propre de l'Homme, mais… Bref, c'est pas tout ça, mais ça serait bien que je n'arrive pas dix minutes de plus en retard.

-

J'ai le cafard, comme ça, sans raison, le blues quoi, et ça m'énerve. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de m'apitoyer sur moi-même, j'ai tellement… Tellement horreur de ça. A quoi bon, franchement ? Y a pire, dans la vie. Et puis peut-être que ce n'est que le temps gris qui me rend ainsi. Même si, au fond, je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi, pour le moment. Un temps ensoleillé m'éblouirait… Et il y a des jours où je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer la lumière. A l'ombre de ma capuche, les quelques larmes qui coulent passent inaperçues ; au soleil, elles auraient l'air d'une blague. C'en est sûrement une en fait… Ce n'est que de l'eau. Douloureuse, mais de l'eau.

-

Et circulation de merde… Les gens se croient vraiment obligés de sortir tous en même temps juste avant Noël ? Comme s'il y a un mois, ils étaient pas au courant que les fêtes approchaient. Et puis ils font chier, avec leurs cadeaux, leurs sapins, leur bonne humeur. Pourquoi ils seraient tous contents juste maintenant ? Parce qu'ils peuvent étaler à la surface du monde le fait qu'ils ne seront pas seuls le 24 au soir ? Et merde…

-

… Noël… Bon sang, c'est écrit partout. C'est tellement beau, toutes ces décorations, ces lumières, ces gamins dont les yeux brillent devant les magasins et les parents qui discutent joyeusement ensemble sans se connaître. Un vrai tableau. Dire qu'avant, j'étais comme ces gosses, extasié devant les jouets comme s'ils représentaient tout le bonheur du monde. Avec mon frère, on arpentait les rues enneigées quelques jours avant Noël, les marchés plein de chocolat, de vin chaud d'autant plus bon qu'il était interdit… Mais il n'est plus là depuis longtemps, y a personne depuis longtemps, et j'ai froid. Mon dieu, pourquoi suis-je revenu…

-

L'Irlande ! C'est quoi ce pays ? Noël est presque une fête nationale ici. Dire que j'avais accepté de venir à ce congrès juste pour changer d'air… Au Japon ou ici, ça change rien. Merde, plutôt crever que d'admettre que ces couples et ces familles qui s'affichent me font envie. De toute façon, leurs rires pourraient me dégoûter, ils s'en foutraient éperdument. Ils ont tous quelqu'un sur qui reporter leurs attentions.

-

C'est mon pays, celui où je suis né… Tout ça pour quoi, franchement ? Non, je sais, tout le monde se pose des questions sur sa vie au moins cinquante fois par an, mais… Il y a des moments où on est censé ne plus s'en poser, non ? Et puis merde à la fin, c'est pas comme s'il restait quelqu'un pour se soucier de ma vie. Ou de ma mort.

-

… Je fatigue. Autant me l'avouer à moi-même. Ca n'en vaut plus vraiment la peine que je me pose encore des questions, après vingt ans d'existence, c'est pas comme si quelque chose de sympa pouvait changer un peu ma routine. Qu'est-ce qu'il neige dans ce coin, c'est dingue… C'est tout juste si on arrive à voir devant soi, maintenant que la nuit tombe. Les voitures ont intérêt à rouler tranquillement.

-

Oui, bon, d'accord, c'est peut-être bien aussi simple que ça : je n'ai personne. Mais est-ce que c'est ma faute si je me sens seul ? C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé… L'amour, je sais toujours pas comment ça marche. Est-ce que tous ces gens sont vraiment heureux une fois qu'ils y ont touché ? Bon sang, je ne vois rien avec toute cette neige… Ca me fait un peu peur je crois, tellement que j'ai du mal à croire à ce vieux mythe de la « personne rien que pour soi » ! Ah… Là c'est la route… Au fond, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'essayer, j'suis pas sûr que ça en vaille la peine. Etre bien avec quelqu'un, c'est possible ? Est-ce que je ne marche pas sur la route là… ?

-

Bon, je suis définitivement en retard. Tant pis. Aujourd'hui j'ai décrété que j'en avais ras le cul de jouer le jeu. Et ça ressemble presque à des pensées suicidaires, je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi parfois. Remarque, il doit y en avoir des pauvres bougres qui mettent un terme à leur vie juste la veille de Noël, et… Merde attends, c'est quelqu'un sur la route là-bas ? La voit… NOM DE DIEU LA VOITURE !

--

- Attention !

Fye tourna la tête au cri, mais ce ne fut plus que pour voir la voiture déraper jusqu'à lui. Les phares l'éblouirent. Mais il ne bougea pas, comme s'il savait pertinemment que c'était trop tard. Il pensa qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait monter retrouver son frère, au moins quelqu'un, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien pour lui ici. Tant qu'à faire…

Il ferma les yeux, et soudain, il n'entendit plus rien.

Plus rien…

- Hé ! Ca va ? Hé !

Le blond rouvrit brusquement les yeux, et tout revint de la même manière. Le bruit, les lumières, la douleur… Mais même les yeux ouverts, tout cela, il ne le remarqua pas. En face de lui, le beau visage d'un brun qui le tenait dans ses bras ne s'animait que pour lui. Deux yeux rouges scrutaient avec inquiétude la moindre de ses réactions à lui, et ainsi ils rencontrèrent les yeux bleus fatigués.

Et ils n'entendirent plus rien… Que quelques mots dans leur tête.

-

Et si…

-

… finalement …

-

… ça en valait la peine pour …

-

… Quelqu'un ?

-

_Please, let me know your existence  
__On the Christmas Eve  
__I'm tired of looking for you_

_It's so empty here  
__Come and please be my Someone  
__Even if for that I have to die in your arms, my Angel...  
__On the Christmas Eve.  
_

_A tous ceux qui se sentent seuls « On the Christmas Eve »  
et surtout à ceux qui ne liront jamais ceci._

**XxX**

**NdlA :** Merci à toutes mes revieweuses, comme d'habitude ! Et pas de baisse de moral hun, c'est juste qu'il est réellement difficile de toujours aimer ce qu'on fait et écrit :D

Cookies ?


	18. R Comme Refrain

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

_With : __Enya - Hope has a place_

**R… ****Comme Refrain**

Chaque nouveau monde était une nouvelle surprise, face à laquelle Fye gardait, impeccable, son masque souriant et imperturbable. D'ordinaire, cela n'était pas le plus difficile pour lui ; même au fond de lui, au fond de son cœur fané comme une rose, plus rien ne pouvait réellement le surprendre. Il faut être vivant, _vraiment_ vivant, pour être surpris.  
Pourtant, le voyage s'avérait lui-même plus surprenant que prévu… Car Fye n'avait jamais pensé que l'un de ses compagnons de voyage, en plus de la princesse et de son fidèle Syaoran, parviendrait, lentement mais sûrement, à faire renaître la fleur en lui. A écarter son masque pour l'atteindre. A le surprendre… Cela était tellement doux, tellement chaud... Que pour résister à la tentation, Fye empoignait cette rose qui essayait tant de revivre, de survivre, à main nue, et la douleur intense que ses épines lui provoquaient, si elle le freinait, le faisait incontestablement se sentir vivant à nouveau. Alors dans sa tête coulait un refrain avec les larmes et le sang, un refrain qu'il hurlait silencieusement chaque fois qu'un certain brun tendait une main vers lui… _L'espoir est sale, l'espoir est inutile, l'espoir est cruel…_ Et quand fatigué, le soir, ses prières s'évaporaient vers les étoiles, il se disait que personne, jamais, ne pourrait le contrer, car personne jamais n'entendrait sa cruelle litanie. Etrangement, cette autre pensée ne le faisait pas moins souffrir.

Et puis un jour, un jour de plus dans ce long voyage, le nouveau monde qui se présenta à lui et ses compagnons leur fit rencontrer des _elfes_… D'abord méfiants, ceux-ci cependant ne tardèrent pas à les accueillir comme des voyageurs fatigués qui cherchaient un endroit paisible pour se reposer, soit amicalement. Cela, évidemment, avait failli ne pas se faire, tant Kurogané ne leur inspirait pas confiance avec son mauvais caractère, mais une elfe, apparemment leur reine, symbole de paix et de douceur, leur permit aimablement de séjourner sur leurs terres… Leurs bois.

Cette reine, malgré sa beauté et son sourire tendre, plongea aussitôt Fye dans une insondable terreur. Elle s'appelait _Galadriel_. Et elle lisait à travers les regards.

Fye ne dit rien, mais comprit tandis qu'elle les accueillait par un aimable discours, qu'elle lisait toutes ses pensées, jusqu'à la dernière. Ses yeux étincelants s'éteignirent un instant alors, et elle adressa au magicien un sourire contrit, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir tout vu de son passé, de sa vie, de ses craintes, et de son cœur… Tout s'était passé en silence et rapidement, mais le blond ne doutait pas une seconde que son compagnon, celui qui hantait atrocement ses pensées, avait perçu quelque chose. Son masque, sous autant d'atteintes, souffrit, et manqua un instant de se briser.

Aussi, le soir venu, s'éloigna-t-il du petit groupe pour s'aventurer seul et en silence dans les bois de la Lothlorien, admirant la beauté bleutée et mystérieuse du lieu. C'était un véritable havre de paix, mais pourtant, sous les douces lueurs parsemées le long de tous les arbres, son âme ne pouvait trouver la paix. Parce qu'il savait que Galadriel ne révèlerait rien de ce qu'elle avait vu, il ne craignait pas tant pour le secret de son passé que pour celui de son cœur… Ce secret qui le trahissait.  
Il s'était assis sur une des énormes racines qui sortait majestueusement du sol, et tandis qu'il regardait passer avec mélancolie les elfes dans les cimes, en lui, il tournait et retournait son refrain… _L'espoir est sale, l'espoir est inutile, l'espoir est cruel… L'espoir est sale, l'espoir est inutile, l'espoir est cruel… _

Un subtil frottement, et il se redressa vivement. Galadriel passait alors, avec ses suivantes. Lorsqu'elle vit Fye, elle s'arrêta et prit le temps de lui sourire, avant de reprendre son chemin calmement jusqu'à une place où elle s'assit avec ce mélange de légèreté et de grâce respectueuse qu'elle savait rendre le mieux parmi tous les elfes.

Et puis elle chanta.  
Et sa voix se répercuta dans tous les coeurs.

_A regarder l'amour alors l'on peut voir  
Comme il tisse sa toile sur le mystère  
Tous les fils emmêlés peuvent se déchirer  
Puisque l'espoir a une place dans le cœur de celui qui aime  
L'espoir a une place dans le cœur de celui qui aime_

De ses grands livres de légendes, Fye avait déjà appris l'existence de la race des elfes... Si proches, à la fois, de l'homme et du magicien, le blond avait alors conçu une espèce de fascination pour ces êtres dont il savait lire l'écriture mystérieuse. Mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion d'entendre leurs chants, connus pour être d'une beauté sans pareille.  
Pourtant, ce ne fut pas tant la voix que les mots qui saisirent Fye jusqu'aux larmes…

_Monde qui murmure, soupir des soupirs,  
Allée et venue des marées de l'océan  
Un souffle, un mot peut anéantir ou faire naître  
Un espoir dans un coin du cœur de celui qui aime  
L'espoir a une place dans le cœur de celui qui aime  
_

Cette chanson était pour lui, il le savait, même si, là-haut dans l'arbre imposant et étincelant, les yeux qui voyaient tout de Galadriel étaient fermés.

_Regarde à l'amour tu peux rêver,  
Et s'il doit partir alors donne lui des ailes  
__Mais si un tel amour doit être  
L'espoir est chez lui, et le cœur est libre_

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Fye. Plus question de masque, plus question de mensonges, plus rien ne lui était possible, à part écouter, et pleurer. _L'espoir est sale…_

_Dessous les cieux nous voyageons loin,  
Sur les chemins de la vie nous errons sans fin  
Alors laisse l'amour s'élever, laisse l'amour s'envoler,  
Laisse l'espoir avoir une place dans le cœur de celui qui aime  
L'espoir a une place dans le cœur de celui qui aime._

Plus fort il serra la rose qu'était son coeur, et les épines firent couler le sang comme coulaient ses larmes sur ses joues. Le chœur des elfes l'enveloppait comme dans un rêve, comme une mère console un enfant, et malgré sa douleur, il se laissa aller dans un cocon plein d'amertume résignée. _L'espoir est inutile…_

_Regarde à l'amour tu peux rêver,  
Et s'il doit partir alors donne lui des ailes  
__Mais si un tel amour doit être  
L'espoir est chez lui, et le cœur est libre  
L'espoir est chez lui, et le cœur est libre_

Son corps était calme, mais ses pensées criaient. Comment revivre, pourquoi revivre, à l'amour ? Jamais personne n'avait eu besoin de lui, jamais personne ne devrait avoir besoin de lui, lui, et le malheur qu'il apportait… _L'espoir est… Cruel…  
_Comment faire confiance à nouveau… La douleur était intense, mais ses larmes coulaient calmement. Comment aimer… ? Il ne fallait pas, il ne devait pas, mais lorsqu'il voulut crier son refrain, un seul lui vint…

_L'espoir a une place dans le cœur de celui qui aime_

Les chants s'éteignirent. Les pleurs ne tarirent pas. Mais comme deux bras forts l'entourèrent avec précaution et une inattendue douceur, Fye desserra sa prise sanglante sur son cœur et se laissa aller contre Kurogané.

_L'espoir a une place dans le cœur de celui qui aime._

**XxX**

Traduction de _Hope has a place - Enya_ par l'auteure. (c'est moi #smile#)

**NdlA :** Yup, retour littéraire, après des partiels et des exams par milliers ! Désolée pour le temps qui s'est écoulé entre chaque chapitre, mais il m'était difficile de faire autrement… J'espère ne pas avoir perdu de lecteur/lectrice TT


	19. S Comme Scène

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

_With : __Tchaïkovski et Delibes.  
__(Le lac des Cygnes, Coppelia)_

**S… Comme Scène**

Fye n'est pas une princesse, non. Mais ce n'est pas plus un prince. Le fidèle destrier ? Oh, non, non voyons… Pas plus que l'affreux dragon. Alors que reste-t-il ? Peut-être bien le brave compagnon du prince ? Non, ce n'est pas cela non plus. Ni nourrice, ni méchant sorcier, ni affreuse marâtre, ni perfide ennemi, ni innocent berger, ni père acariâtre, ni fier guerrier… Fye n'est rien de tout cela.

Alors, qu'est-il donc, là-haut, attendant en sa tour ?

Il récite sa prose quand on le lui demande, avec éloquence et soupirs choisis, regards échappés et douleur trop bien esquissée. En bas, les autres personnages s'agitent. Il les domine de toute son imposante solitude, si haut, si isolé, et pourtant si ignoré d'en bas, de la scène. N'y en aura-t-il jamais un pour lever les yeux ? Garderont-ils pour toujours les yeux baissés vers leurs nombrils ? Le ciel est si haut.

Alors, Fye observe.

Il regarde jouer la vie, pleine de ses faux-semblants, ses ronds de jambes et ses mains offertes. Les regards se croisent tous, mais ne se voient pas forcément. Où il y a des rires, il y a des pleurs, et réciproquement. Amour, haine, meurtres, pardons, trahisons, farces… Oh, comme il y a à regarder. Oh, comme aucun ne trouve le temps de regarder en haut.

La vie est sur scène. Ils sortent, ils sont morts. Le monde, en effet, n'est tellement rien d'autre qu'un immense théâtre. Fye, au-dessus de la scène, souhaiterait-il ardemment que les rideaux tombent, sans avoir même posé un pied _en bas_… ? Mais il ne voit aucune place pour lui, en bas, et on ne l'y appelle pas. Son rôle est de rester en haut. Là, mais pas vraiment là. Isolé. Oh, comme la tour est donc haute.

Soudain, son regard se fige. Hors de la scène. C'est vrai, il y a des spectateurs… On regarde la vie se jouer, et se terminer. On regarde la vie s'épanouir, puis s'éteindre… Avec quel regard ? Mais le regarde-t-on, lui, ni mort ni vivant ?

Oui.

Il croise les yeux rouges qu'il aime déjà tant. Kurogané, Kurogané, serait-il tenté de déclamer, oh, libère-moi de ma tour, et emmène-moi, loin, loin d'ici… Emmène-moi très loin d'ici. Mais cette scène est un monde auquel Kurogané n'appartient pas. Comment… ? Comment pourrait-il le rencontrer, si sa vie se joue sur d'autres planches ?

Fye pourtant a le souffle coupé. Les yeux rouges du spectateur ne le quittent pas, et même, s'avancent. Un pas, et Kurogané est au pied de sa tour. Les yeux levés. Vers _lui_. Le blond n'avait pas prévu ce sourire soudain sur ses lèvres, et de toute façon, même s'il lui était capable de le réprimer, il n'en a pas envie.

Kurogané est entré dans sa vie, et il lui tend la main pour descendre…

Kurogané l'emmènera loin, loin d'ici. Il l'emmènera très loin d'ici.

Jouer à la vie, et puis aussi à l'amour.

--

- Franchement, Fye, à quoi tu penses quand tu es dans ta tour de carton-pâte, là ? Tu as l'air bizarre pendant, et après… T'es sûr que t'es pas malade et que tu peux toujours jouer dans cette pièce ?

Fye rit, de ce rire cristallin et léger qui faisait s'envoler le cœur de son grand brun. Il passa tendrement ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier, avant de répondre :

- Du moment que tu viens _toujours_ me chercher à la fin…

**XxX**

**NdlA :** Pour celui-ci et pour les amateurs, notamment en anglais parce que c'est plus beau en VO si j'ose dire, je vous renvoie à Shakespeare et Sir Ralegh, qui m'ont inspiré leur belle idée de la vie qui va au fond si bien à Fye… Et sa tour :

Out, out, brief candle !  
Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player  
That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,  
And then is heard no more : it is a tale  
Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,  
Signifying nothing.  
(Shakespeare, _Macbeth_)

What is our life? a play of passion,  
Our mirth the music of division,  
Our mothers' wombs the tiring houses be,  
Where we are dressed for this short comedy,  
Heaven the judicious sharp spectator is,  
That sits and marks who still doth act amiss,  
Our graves that hide us from the searching sun,  
are like drawn curtains when the play is done,  
Thus march we playing to our latest rest,  
Only we die in earnest, that's no jest.  
(Sir Walter Ralegh)

Et sur ces jolis mots, je conclus par un remerciement à mes revieweurs/ses! Merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes de me lire encore :3


	20. T Comme Traverse

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

Réponses aux reviews !  
J'ai décidé de me prendre par la main et de répondre _systématiquement_ à chacune de vos reviews, parce qu'elles me touchent vraiment et je me sens l'âme d'une ingrate devant mon mutisme… Donc je réponds déjà à celles du dernier chapitre (si je reprends les précédentes, je ne commencerai jamais celui-ci… mais le merci du fond du cœur y est), et je continuerai dans cette voie par la suite.

Na-chan : Rattrape-le, ton cœur de fangirl, ça peut servir ! (l)

Ncislacrymosa : M'ennuyer de tes commentaires ? C'est moi que tu rends gaga à chaque fois… Et ne t'inquiète pas si la fin de la fic approche, ce ne sera pas la fin de l'expansion du KuroFye ! (fangirlisme vaincra ! #sort#)

Anders Andrew : Merci :) C'est vrai que la métaphore leur va bien, je crois même qu'ils me poussent à en faire trop.

Nate02 : Moi de même, gente dame :)

Zo-chan : Oh, moi aussi je veux un Kuro en bas de la tour…

Dame Arcane : Trois reviews à la suite, je ne peux pas ne pas te répondre ce coup-ci ! Au moins pour te dire : merci.

_Now let's begin w__ith : Looking for something - Era _

**T… Comme Traverse**

(Traverse, n.f_. _Route particulière, plus courte que le grand chemin, ou _menant à un lieu auquel le grand chemin ne mène pas_.)

Et tu hésites. Tu n'es jamais passé par là, et c'est la première fois que tu te poses la question de savoir si oui ou non ce chemin te ferait atteindre ton but, si oui ou non ce serait plus rapide de l'emprunter à la place de l'habituel. Pourtant, tous les jours, depuis des années, tu passes devant cette rue. Une rue sombre, étroite, et paraissant plutôt dénuée d'intérêt, à laquelle par ailleurs personne ne prête vraiment attention. Et toi non plus. D'habitude. Pas cette fois.

Cette fois ? Oh, tu as entendu un bruit, n'est-ce pas. Pas un hurlement. Pas un cri. Pas même un appel lointain. Un _murmure_ lointain. Et tu trouves cela ridicule. Oui, un murmure, c'est généralement produit par une personne, et on ne peut l'entendre que lorsque ladite personne l'émane à une courte distance de notre oreille. Or, près de toi, juste à l'embouchure de cette petite rue rachitique, il n'y a même pas un rat. Alors, pourquoi tu ne repars pas ?

Parce que du coup, tu as remarqué la rue, et tu y prêtes attention. Un peu comme si elle t'avait appelé, la rue. Oui, tu es un jeune garçon sainement bâti, de corps comme d'esprit, la vingtaine fraîche, l'allure forte et séduisante mais généralement peu avenante à cause de tes yeux rouges qui lancent des éclairs à qui _ose_ t'approcher de trop, et pourtant, tu as entendu une rue t'appeler. Comme ça :

_Kurogané…_

Tiens, tu vois, ça recommence. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveux, Kurogané ? Peut-être que tu imagines des choses. Tu es fatigué d'avoir travaillé toute la journée après tout. Toute la journée à apprendre à des gosses comment tenir une épée en bois, quand tu as l'impression, au fond de toi, que tu peux faire mieux, faire plus grand, que tu as toujours été fait pour tenir fièrement cette véritable épée et protéger ainsi les tiens. Les tiens.

_Kurogané…_

« Bon sang » ? Oui, bon sang. Cette voix, il te semble que tu la connais. En fait, non, c'est comme si jamais, de toute ta bien morose vie, tu n'avais rien connu de la manière dont tu connais cette voix. Alors ? Tu décides de passer par cette rue. Pour ne pas l'avoir emprunté une seule fois auparavant, tu ne sais pas si ce chemin est vraiment un raccourci, mais tu le sens, oui, tu sens qu'il te mènera là où tu désires réellement aller. Oui, prends la traverse.

_Kurogané !_

Au fur et à mesure que tu t'enfonces dans la fine ruelle, le murmure se fait plus distinct à tes oreilles. A tes oreilles ? Non, non, ce souffle ne résonne pas jusqu'aux plus profond de tes entrailles, non… Oh… Le murmure est un appel. Quelqu'un te cherche. Quelqu'un qui ne te vois pas. Un instant, tu as pensé que cette constatation allait te rassurer, puisqu'elle te permettait de déduire que ce quelqu'un ne peut pas te voir tandis que tu ne le vois pas. Mais finalement, l'idée t'est inutile.

_Kurogané…_

L'appel est désespéré, tu peux presque sentir les larmes de ce sanglot contenu sur ta peau. Qui ? Qui t'appelle ? Qui peut te connaître… Te vouloir à son secours… Te chercher avec autant d'écho dans la voix… Tu vois. Oui. Tu le vois maintenant. Puisque tu t'es arrêté. Et _il_ te voit aussi.

_Kurogané…_

C'est une forme effilée, si délicate, si… Transparente. Tu distingues le corps flou du fantôme, et ses yeux d'un bleu intense sont la seule profondeur défiant la transparence ; tu les aurais cru peints s'ils ne venaient pas de cligner. Tes yeux à toi glissent sur sa chevelure que tu distingues d'un blond très clair, et dont les mèches mi-longues flottent sur une brise qui n'existe pas. Cette apparition t'est familière, et cela te trouble tellement que tu es pris d'une subite envie de pleurer - pleurer de joie, de douleur, et de ce manque qui t'a suivi toute ta vie.

_Oh, Kurogané…_

Il ne bouge pas. Il a l'air au moins aussi troublé que toi, si ce n'est que les larmes de cristal qui s'écoulent de ses yeux avant de disparaître pendant leur chute semblent davantage provenir d'un immense soulagement.

_Je t'ai tant cherché, mon Kuro-chan…_

Ce surnom ? Oui, tu l'as déjà entendu. Oui, Kurogané, oui… Dans une autre vie ? Tu es incapable d'émettre un seul mot, une seule question. Pourtant, tu avances vers lui, jusqu'à ne plus avoir qu'à tendre légèrement la main pour toucher sa joue tellement pâle… Tu vois à travers lui, mais tu ne vois que lui.

_Tu es troublé, je le sais…Pardonne-moi, je t'ai cherché pendant si longtemps… Dans tellement de mondes…J'ai traversé l'espace et le temps, je ne pensais jamais plus te retrouver… Kuro… _

Fye… Ce nom te vient naturellement comme il vient de prononcer le tien partiellement. Lui seul peut t'appeler ainsi. Le bonheur se lit sur son beau visage en t'entendant l'appeler. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais après _Kuro_, tu ne pouvais que penser _Fye_. Kurogané… Tu sais bien pourquoi… Au fond… Tu t'entends lui demander quelque chose, tu ne pensais pas être encore capable de parler.

_Je suis mort, Kurogané… Le jour où tu es mort…Je serais mort tout seul dans la douleur même si je n'avais pas payé mon vœu de ma vie. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Kuro-chan… Mon ninja…_

Non, non, ne crie pas ! Serre les dents, encore. Ces images qui te reviennent si brusquement, que tu ne connaissais pas, c'est bien toi qui les as vécues. Ninja, Japon, Tomoyo… Oui, encore. _Encore_. _Il_ te sourit si tendrement. Le voyage, les plumes, la princesse, le gamin, la peluche, la sorcière, Fei Wong Read… Fye. Comment ? Comment le malheur avait-il pu vous frapper ainsi ? Alors qu'enfin, vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre connaissaient une chance de survivre … Qu'enfin, tu allais pouvoir le rendre heureux, pour toujours. _Encore _! Tu te souviens, Fye, tu lui faisais l'amour comme si le monde de toute manière n'existait plus, plus rien que vous deux ; combien il avait donné plus de valeur à ta vie… Ton ancienne vie. Que reste-t-il de son corps et de cette vie, dans cette transparence irréelle ? A part le souvenir d'une mort venue trop tôt, et une certaine chaleur dans ton cœur.

_Kuro-sama… Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ?_

Et tu lui demandes comment. Tu lui demandes pourquoi. Tu devais être mort, tu as vécu une autre vie dans ce monde si terne à tes yeux. Il devait être vivant, il n'est plus que fantôme. Tu veux le toucher, tu ne ressens que du vide. Une lueur de tristesse passe dans ses yeux. Tu chasserais tous les nuages du ciel pour chasser cette tristesse.

_En donnant ma vie… J'obtenais que ton âme continue à vivre, quelque part, n'importe où, mais que tu vives… Oh, je sais que tu as toujours détesté que je méprise ma propre vie, mais Kuro-chan… C'était la seule chance que j'avais de jamais te retrouver…Te revoir au moins une fois, me regarder une dernière fois…Pardonne-moi…_

Tu ne sais pas quoi dire ? Mais si. Puisque tu réussis à poser doucement, oh, comme un souffle… Ta main sur sa joue. Et que la sienne te rejoint.

_Pardonne-moi…_

Tu n'as vécu que pour lui. Tu as le sentiment d'avoir atteint le but ultime de ta vie. C'est vrai. Tu ne le laisseras plus partir. Tu le lui dis. Son sourire est plus beau que jamais, si léger pourtant, et vos lèvres sont si proches. A cet instant, tu es au moins aussi irréel que lui… Et maintenant ? Oui, maintenant, dis-tu. Est-il possible d'être réunis à nouveau ?

Oh, mais Kurogané… C'est votre Destinée.

« Traverse » te dit-il. Et tu prends la main qu'il te tend. Là où vous allez, ta présence n'est nulle part ailleurs aussi évidente…

Oui. Traverse. Celle-ci te mènera à_ lui_.

**XxX**

**NdlA :** Hum, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai déjà plus ou moins utilisé ce thème dans la fic **Noël des Ombres**… Ma foi, tant pis ! C'est pas comme si c'était la même histoire… Quoique…

Encore six lettres et la boucle est bouclée !


	21. U Comme Ultime

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

Réponses aux reviews !

Anders Andrew : Tu n'as pas un cœur de pierre, tu as un cœur de fangirl :3

Ncislacrymosa : Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se permettre de ne pas répondre d'une manière ou d'une autre aux lecteurs/lectrices, parce que c'est grâce à eux qu'on continue à écrire. C'est ce que j'appelle le minimum syndical de gratitude, mais ça n'engage que moi :D Merci pour ta review, donc !

Na-chan : Voui, je suis dans la fantasy urbaine en ce moment… Alors je conçois que ça doit faire bizarre XD Merci ma Na-chou :)

Waders : Dois-je dire « merci » ou « désolée » ? :D Désolée et merci de t'énerver, alors XD

Pinkilluminati : Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne plus appeler ça des drabbles en fait, plutôt des one-shots ; Mais s'ils te plaisent, quoi qu'ils soient, c'est tant mieux :3

Zephis : Bienvenue dans le KuroFye et dans mon ABC :) Je crois t'avoir répondu, mais si je confonds et qu'en fait non, engueule-moi hun ! J'espère encore te donner l'envie de suivre cette fic.

_With :__ St Patrick's An Dro - __Carlos Nuñez__  
www. deezer. __com/track/958101 (enlever les espaces)_

**U… Comme Ultime**

Et si tout doit finir un jour… Tout, même la lumière du jour, qui s'infiltre sous mes paupières à la recherche d'un peu de vie. Si tout doit finir, ton regard sur moi, ta main qui me tient si fermement et tendrement à la fois… Si notre vie à deux doit finir un jour, je veux que ton seul sourire si rare m'offrant de l'amour soit ma dernière image.

T'en es tu jamais rendu compte, Kurogané ? Ton visage, que j'avais toujours connu si fermé par une sourde colère omniprésente, s'ouvre parfois en un sourire. Pas ce sourire de prédateur que tu arbores à l'approche d'une bataille. Ce sourire léger, très léger, que tu n'as pas l'air de sentir se dessiner sur tes lèvres tant il est naturel et apaisé. Ce sourire que tu m'offris, à moi.

Ce monde s'écroule autour de moi, pourtant je n'entends plus rien. Pas même tes cris, que je ne fais que lire sur tes lèvres et dans tes yeux. Je te vois t'agiter désespérément devant moi. Nous avons battu Fei Wong, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un peu la fin d'une quête de la longueur de plusieurs vies, alors je me demande si ce n'est pas une fin… tout court. Ça devrait être doux. Mais je sens de l'eau chercher à s'échapper de mes deux yeux - peut-être est-ce la fatigue.

Serait-ce trop demander, au cours de toutes les choses de tous les mondes, à l'Univers lui-même, à toi… De voir sur tes lèvres, à ce moment de perdition, cet ultime sourire ?

Car, au fond, ce n'est qu'un étrange rire, la Mort. Quelques notes qui s'emportent, sans savoir si elles sont tristes ou joyeuses, quelques notes pour remplir ce nouveau silence d'un champ de bataille vidé. Un sentiment de vague m'indique que je tombe, encore. Tout autour de moi, c'est comme un écho qui se joue, l'écho de ma vie, rapide et lente à la fois, sinistrée et ravagée maintes fois, un perpétuel accident qui se relève et tient debout grâce à l'échafaudage de ton existence. Alors, oui, c'est ton sourire que je veux voir ; je veux garder ce cadeau que tu n'as offert qu'à moi qui n'y ai jamais cru, et l'emporter avec moi. Il m'éclairera là où il fait sombre, comme avant.

« Kurogané… »

Si tout doit finir, le désespoir sur ton visage comme je ne puis plus te répondre, ta main qui glisse sur mon bras tant l'appel frénétique du gouffre derrière moi se fait fort, et ces blessures que tu portes et qui rappellent que tu es encore vivant à ta manière… Si tout doit finir maintenant, tu seras toujours ma dernière vision, l'Ultime Rêve du long sommeil torturé que fut ma vie.

**XxX**

**NdlA :** … Non j'ai pas fait une Death Fic, non j'ai pas fait une Death Fic, non j'ai pas… #part chialer dans son coin# … Bon, vous m'en voulez pas trop, de vous avoir laissés tomber pendant toutes les vacances, et revenir avec ce… Ce truc ? TT

(Pour ma défense, si elle existe, je dirais que j'ai travaillé cet été. Okay, je sors, ne me lancez pas ces couteaux svp, merciii ; )


	22. V comme Vagabonds

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

Réponses aux reviews !

**Na-chan :** Je… #au bord des larmes# Et merde… ; #hug#

**Sanashiya :** Tu es une fanficteuse diabolique en fait :D (anh, oui, je découvre !) Moi j'aime pas voir les personnages mourir, c'est pas logique hun ? Ce qui est encore moins logique, c'est qu'à chaque fois que tu écris une fic, même death-fic, je… Je… J'aime. Diabolique, j'insiste.

**Dame Arcane :** Ksss kss la physique, kss kss :3 N'empêche, si t'as pu partir en physique ensuite sans être déprimée, j'en suis bien contente, et drôlement impressionnée ! (ou alors je suis la seule andouille sur terre à écrire des trucs qui me dépriment ? …. Naaan…)

**Mnesyah :** Merci pour la première fois, alors =)

**Ambrena :** omg, après la physique, la khâgne ! #peur# Tu… Tu es une guerrière ! (la khâgne, grands dieux… Uh ? Comment ça j'en fais trop ?)  
Si j'associe Enya au Seigneur des Anneaux… Mh… J'ai connu Enya par « May it be » aussi, donc très probablement ! Mais peut-être de manière un peu inconsciente maintenant.

Always, merci à toutes =)

_With : j'ai oublié de noter et du coup je sais plus. My bad._

**V… Comme Vagabond(s)**

- De quoi ?

Fye leva ses yeux bleus au ciel, l'air faussement navré par la réaction si peu enthousiaste du ninja. Il fit mine de soupirer, et espéra énerver un peu – plus - son compagnon en choisissant un ton légèrement condescendant pour répondre.

- Va-ga-bond, articula-t-il en détachant distinctement les syllabes.

Cette fois, Kurogané grogna un bon coup et se redressa même pour favoriser visuellement Fye, délaissant ainsi son manganyan, ce qui était tout à fait ce que le blondinet souhaitait.

- J'ai bien compris, rétorqua-t-il, je ne suis pas débile. Mais pourquoi tu me sors ça, d'un coup, comme ça ?  
- Pour... Mais enfin, Kuro-chan !  
- … Quoi ?  
- Mais parce que c'est ce que nous sommes !  
- …

Le brun fit l'effort presque surhumain de soutenir encore quelques secondes le regard d'un Fye bloqué dans une posture visiblement faite pour paraître dynamique, le dos bien droit sur des jambes croisées, et les bras figés en l'air encadrant un visage fiché d'un immense sourire dans le même état. Puis il soupira et retourna à sa lecture sans plus se préoccuper des lubies de ce mage bizarre, capable de faire semblant de s'éclater pour rien. Ce désintérêt soudain et flagrant parut froisser ledit mage qui, sans baisser les bras tout de suite, remplaça son sourire par une moue affligée.

- Mais siii Kuro-pi, reprit-il aussitôt. Regarde : _Vagabond_, nom masculin, niania… «qui se déplace sans cesse, mène une vie nomade, errante » ! Je ne l'invente pas, c'est écrit, regaaarde !

Ce fut au tour de Kurogané de lever les yeux au ciel, cette fois avec sincérité.

- Et après ? grogna-t-il un poil plus fort que les autres fois (histoire d'émettre plus que de simples sons). C'est un mot, tu vas pas me gonfler avec un mot maintenant, quand même ! Et pour la énième fois, c'est KURO-GANE !  
- Mais Kuro-tan, j'aime bien ce mot !

Les Dieux eux-mêmes ne peuvent s'imaginer les efforts que fit le ninja pour se contenter de répondre un « c't'un mot » à peine empreint d'un vif agacement et d'un sombre je-m'en-foutisme au lieu de tout maniement excessif d'un objet contondant en direction d'une certaine tête blonde et bien faite (du moins de l'extérieur). Conscient ou non de la chose, Fye émit un petit rire clair, qui ne sonnait pas trop faux pour une fois. Mais pour une raison inconnue, ce fait non négligeable fit renoncer Kurogané à l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs si le mage n'y était surtout pas.

- Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est qu'un mot, répondit pourtant le blondinet. Mais il y a des mots qui nous interpellent plus ou moins, tu ne crois pas ?  
- … P'têt, concéda Kurogané. (Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, et il détestait ne pas savoir.)  
- Moi…

Le regard du jeune magicien prit brusquement une apparence de ciel sombre et étoilé comme il l'offrait au vide, songeur, avant de poursuivre.

- … J'aime bien ce mot… Je le trouve, je ne sais pas, pas _beau_, mais il sonne un peu mystérieux, sans fin… Mélancolique peut-être ? … à mes oreilles. Un… Vagabond… … Voyons Kuro-mi, reprit-il soudain avec énergie, coupant brutalement avec la nostalgie et le sérieux de ses dernières paroles, voyons ce qu'on nous dit encore sur ce mot !

« Kuro-mi », qui avait précédemment reposé les yeux sur Fye à l'annonce d'une discussion donnant l'air de devenir un peu plus réelle – moins factice ? -, retourna alors à son propre livre d'un mouvement de tête agacé, comme pour cacher de la déception plus que pour témoigner de son agacement.

- T'as pas bientôt fini de faire mumuse avec ce bouquin ? marmonna-t-il pour la forme. Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'écriture de ce monde te soit lisible…  
- C'est un dictionnaire, Kuro-chan !  
- C'est ça… T'as pas bientôt fini de faire mumuse avec un _dictionnaire_ ?

Fye arbora un sourire apparemment comblé en guise de réponse, et, d'un air docte choisi pour les circonstances, reprit sa lecture du gros « dictionnaire » - quel mot bizarre - qu'il avait trouvé dans la table de chevet de leur nouvelle chambre d'hôtel.

- Et on donne plusieurs définitions, tu vois, poursuivit-il, passionné. Ecoute ça… Un vagabond, c'est aussi quelqu'un qui, « par goût ou par nécessité voyage, se déplace » ! Encore comme nous ! Mais attends, c'est pas tout ! Un vagabond, c'est aussi quelqu'un qui, euh, quelqu'un qui… « mène une vie sans ordre, sans but, qui »…  
- Raaah mais ça t'est vraiment impossible de choisir une activité calme et silencieuse ? s'énerva définitivement le brun, nouvel ennemi proclamé des érudits.

Un silence suivit son exclamation. Ce silence, loin de le satisfaire, l'intrigua - car oui, depuis quand est-ce que le mage la fermait quand il lui disait de la fermer ? 'pas normal –, voire même le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Si bien qu'il abdiqua, et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers _ce foutu__ mage… _

Ledit foutu mage, en réalité, était resté figé au-dessus de la page de son dictionnaire ouvert à la lettre V. Il semblait avoir oublié son but initial, à savoir tuer le temps et le silence et la solitude en titillant son compagnon avec des futilités, et était à présent perdu dans des pensées, sombres, qui l'avaient rattrapé. Kurogané comprit cela assez vite, mais, plutôt que de le rappeler à la réalité l'air de rien, il choisit cette fois d'essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu provoquer cette soudaine angoisse silencieuse chez Fye. Les derniers mots de ce dernier ne tardèrent pas à l'aider dans son projet.

_Qui mène une vie sans ordre, sans but._

Comme quoi, au fond, il l'écoutait toujours, cet imbécile de magicien.

Il regarda encore un peu le visage si pâle du blond, et ces yeux qui avaient l'air d'avoir oublié le monde et le présent, rivés sur la page d'un gros livre, mais en réalité certainement tournés vers une vie passée. Il était beau, ce visage, malgré cette souffrance visible, autre que celle infligée par la torture d'un sourire forcé sur des muscles fatigués. Kurogané soupira. _Crétin…_

- Il y a « maison », aussi.

Le soudain retour à la réalité provoqué par les quelques mots inattendus du ninja fit sursauter Fye de manière assez violente

- De… De quoi ? fit-il, se rendant compte après coup qu'il prononçait la même interrogation que Kurogané à peine quelques minutes auparavant.  
- Mai-son, articula (1) ce dernier avec un léger sourire à la fois amusé et provocateur. Si tu tiens à donner de l'importance aux mots, je préfère nettement celui-ci. Et j'ai pas besoin de chercher sa définition dans un foutu dictionnaire pour savoir pourquoi.

Que les mots aient ou non une réelle importance, ceux-là touchèrent juste, comme souvent pour Fye lorsque Kurogané le forçait plus ou moins à l'écouter. Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'insinuait ce dernier, le magicien essaya néanmoins de cacher sa tristesse derrière le voile opaque d'un nouveau sourire. Même si cela faisait mal.

- Mais, Kuro-pi, fit-il doucement. Tout ce que j'ai de ce mot, c'est une définition.  
- Pour « vagabond » aussi.

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre, et de toute façon, le guerrier se levait, sans doute prêt à quitter la pièce, et à laisser Fye avec ses démons ; aussi celui-ci choisit-il de détourner son regard du départ en silence. Et Kurogané passa effectivement à côté de lui pour se diriger vers la porte, mais il ne procéda pas tout à fait comme Fye l'avait imaginé, car, tout en marchant, il haussa une nouvelle fois la voix.

- Quand tu veux, tu rentres à la maison, dit-il, et il ouvrit la porte.

Fye eut un petit rire amer, mais ne se tourna toujours pas vers lui.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il, pensant que sa réponse tomberait dans le silence suivant le départ de Kurogané.

Sauf que Kurogané était toujours sur le pas de la porte…

- Crétin…

… Tourné vers lui, qui lui tournait le dos depuis son tabouret.

- Tu as dit toi-même que moi aussi j'étais un « vagabond »… A deux... On devrait bien réussir à ouvrir la bonne porte.

Mais même le dos tourné, Fye savait que Kurogané venait de partir en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Une larme vint irriter un de ses yeux presque exorbités.

Oui. La porte était ouverte.

**XxX**

**NdlA :** (1) au risque de ressembler à un certain extraterrestre bien connu :p gnuhuhu. Hum. Oui, je me pète mes délires toute seule, c'est normal. Ça compense mon désespoir de devoir faire ressembler mon Kuro-classe à un machin tout fripé qui a traumatisé ma jeunesse. Et, euh, donc, si vous lisez ces mots, c'est que le chapitre suivant est déjà tapé, parce que j'ai décidé de ne poster celui-ci qu'une fois la relève assurée, tout ça… Bon, pour ce chapitre donc, c'est pas la grande fierté, mais je voulais faire un truc un peu plus dynamique qu'un monologue, et au final, j'ai pas l'impression que je maîtrise la chose. Enfin. Enjoy anyway...


	23. W Comme Wagon

**L'ABC d'un paradoxe**

Réponses aux reviews !

**Anders Andrew :** Aaah, je suis contente que ça te plaise, mais j'avoue ne pas trop aimer quand je pars dans le « métaphysique » trop de chapitres de suite, ça veut dire que je déborde pas d'idées, et l'abécédaire n'est pas des plus évident à terminer... En tout cas, ta review me rassure :)

**Martelca :** Ah ben c'est Kuro et Fye, hun ! Merci à toi, et voici la lettre w (cette rascale) !

_With : Des Hommes Pareils – Francis Cabrel (et j'assume)_

_www. deezer. com/track/697737(enlever les espaces)_

**W… Comme Wagon**

C'est en regardant passer une étrange machine d'un nouveau monde que Fye se fit une jolie image. Fye aimait bien les images. Elles permettaient souvent de faire passer de manière un peu plus douce des sentiments un peu trop forts pour les admettre. Pourtant, celle-ci avait de plus que les autres qu'elle le plongeait dans un mélange surprenant de douleur et de bonheur, rajoutant au long couloir sombre qu'était sa vie habituée à la douleur ces lumières inutiles – celles-là même dont on ne peut plus se passer une fois qu'elles ont éclairé notre chemin hésitant.

L'endroit s'appelait une gare. Il avait atterri juste à côté, au milieu de vertes collines paisibles, et surtout isolé de ses compagnons. Mais Fye ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Il comprenait ce que disaient les gens autour de lui, ce qui lui permettait d'en déduire que Mokona, au moins, n'était pas très loin. Et puis ce nouveau monde avait l'air sans réel danger. Il retrouverait les autres bien assez tôt.

En arrivant dans cette gare, une brave dame très gentille, juste un peu surprise de le voir arriver de la campagne sans savoir où il se trouvait, lui avait appris qu'un petit village s'étendait juste en contrebas. Fye ne se souvenait déjà plus de son nom, et cela en vérité lui importait assez peu sur le moment. Ce lieu bruyant plein de frénésie l'intriguait, happant ainsi toute son attention. Il lui avait été facile de comprendre assez rapidement de quoi il retournait ; des gens, presque tous chargés de bagages, couraient régulièrement vers des espèces de grosses chenilles qui faisaient de la vapeur – et donc beaucoup de bruit -, pour monter dedans pendant que d'autres en sortaient. C'était plutôt la pagaille à chaque fois, d'ailleurs.

Mais ce qui intriguait réellement Fye, c'était la machine, la grosse chenille en question. Un train, comme le criait régulièrement un homme en uniforme à chaque fois que l'un d'eux arrivait ou repartait. C'était comme si ce « train » ne consistait qu'en une seule machine à l'avant qui traînait des boîtes à l'arrière. Là où montaient les gens. Les wagons.

Et cela faisait bien une heure à présent que Fye était là, assis sur le quai de cette petite gare, à regarder arriver et repartir autant de ces machines, toutes de la même manière, emmenant des voyageurs vers d'autres horizons. Ce fut là que Fye se fit cette image qui le faisait sourire un peu tendrement, un peu timidement.

Oh, rien de bien extraordinaire. Mais pour lui, c'était comme plus fort qu'un présage. Un bon présage. Ou bien non, il n'en savait trop rien, ça lui plaisait, c'était tout. Un train, apparemment, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Des espèces de grandes boîtes, munies de roues mais pourtant totalement incapables de se déplacer ni même de bouger, que l'on reliait à une autre boîte, celle-ci non seulement capable d'avancer, mais aussi de traîner les autres et les emmener au loin. Et chaque boîte avançait ainsi sans exception, grâce à sa… Lotovomit ? Locomotive ? Fye n'était plus très sûr. Et son image soudain le fit rire. Doucement. Il se trouvait ridicule. Parce que c'était une pensée ridicule. Ridicule, et inutile.

Néanmoins, l'idée que dans chaque monde, il y avait quelque part un Fye, seul et perdu, incapable d'avancer par lui-même, qui soudain se retrouvait lié à un Kurogané prêt à l'emmener sans autre forme de procès vers d'autres horizons…

« Fye-san !  
- Il est là !  
- Fyyye, on t'a cherché partouut ! »

Fye se leva, adressa un sourire sincère aux deux enfants et à la charmante bestiole qui les accompagnait, et un regard sans détours à l'homme aux yeux rouges et profonds qui les suivait en silence.

C'était une idée de répétition et presque de monotonie ; c'était le fonctionnement général d'un train, après tout. Mais cela procurait un certain bonheur teinté de soulagement, l'assurance que quoi qu'il arrive, dans n'importe quelle dimension, pour n'importe quelle vie... n'importe quel Fye... le Destin a prévu un tel réconfort. Et de cette idée-là, Fye savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer, comme on ne peut se passer de ces lumières une fois qu'elles ont éclairé notre chemin hésitant.

**XxX**

**NdlA :** Bon, ok, j'ai _un peu_ galéré pour la lettre W sans mot anglais, mais bon... Les trains sont riches en métaphores, vous ne trouvez pas... ? Et allez, plus que trois lettres et la boucle est bouclée ! …


End file.
